Triangle
by snazzelle
Summary: Zak does a lot of round about things to keep Nick and Aaron safe. But this time he may of taken it too far and the recent possession just might follow Zak home. Ghost Adventures slash fic - Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: Zak does a lot of round about things to keep Nick and Aaron safe. He takes the front so he's the first thing the ghosts sees. He taunts the hardest so the ghosts concentrate on him. Zak doesn't _like_ it when spirits come out to bully his partners, so he takes it upon himself when they're not seperated. But this time he may of taken it too far and the recent possession just might follow Zak home.  
>Pairing: Nakron (NickAaron/Zak)  
>Warning: Self harm, possession, threesome slash<p>

* * *

><p>He's blacking in and out up against Aaron. Could hear himself whispering, <em>screaming<em>, he didn't know, as the other man held on tight to his hips Zak could positively feel bruises. Nick's pressed up behind him, talking, but he couldn't understand him at all, the words running together into white noise. Zak can feel Nick carressing his side, trying to bring him back with touch (and it's nearly working, but not quite). He's caging him against Aaron, too, an arm around the bearded man's shoulder, pushing Zak into Aaron's chest until all Zak feels is their three heartbeats, beating out of synch, but definately there.

Nick's laying kisses on what skin he could reach now, along his neck, at the back of his ear. Zak could hear bits and pieces of what he's saying- "You're safe, you're safe..." "We're here, we got you..." "Come back to us..." frantic, an oppisite to how Aaron's trying to calm his breathing while they press their forheads together. He's breathing loudly, trying to get Zak to follow his pattern.

"It's dark..." Zak whimpers, but Nick's telling him the lights are on.

Aaron's hands move from his hips, up his shirt and pet up and down the curve of his back. He's rocking back and forth now, bringing Zak with him, trying to bring the man back, wanting to see recognition flash in his blue eyes. It's times like this he really wished Zak didn't take the front, wished that Zak didn't taunt the damned souls, raising the tension, building energy for the demons to feed off of and use against him. It's times he wished he was closer in the line to Zak, even though he could trust Nick to watch the other man's back. But they never know- not when they can't see the ghosts following every step of the way, wanting to trap their souls and take their bodies. Aaron brings a hand up to cradle Zak's cheek, smoothing a thumb over hard bone, the other man unresponsive- Zak's lost and Aaron cannot see the sanity in his eyes.

He's sure he hears whispering now, but Zak doesn't know if it's his own.

Nick could barely take it. The words running out of his mouth becoming more desperate as Zak drifts further away. In between calling for Zak, _please, just please,_ he's twice damning the ghosts, anger seeping in between his concern. The hand caressing Zak's side under his shirt squeeze into Zak's skin, wanting to turn into a fist, wishing the ghosts were more tangible. Nick is yelling at the ghosts, telling them to come out, _come out and let me fight you!_but Aaron's telling him to shut up before he gets caught up like the man in their arms too. It cannot be risked, and Nick presses his lips to the back of Zak's neck, his eyebrows furrowed and eye's squeezed shut as he tries to follow the way Zak breathes, as Zak tries to follow Aaron's. It's helping a little, but the calmed breathing with the words coming out of Zak's mouth don't match up and it scares Nick.

"It's cold. Why is it cold?"

"It's not, Zak, come back, we're here."

He's losing control- No, he lost it a long time ago. Zak could feel the demons warring within him, trying to drag him down. The spirits are pulling him away and he doesn't know how to fight it- only holding on to what he knows and that's the two men trying to bring him back from this hell. The cold he feels around him is a direct opposite from the marks being burned into his soul and it makes him feel sick. He's trembling from the pain, from the cold, _no, from the pain_as demons lay curse after curse until he's sure that God can't even save him, until the thought of death loses it's peace.

_Give up,_ Zak hears, it's growling at him, laughing at him, _You're weak, you're nothing. They can't save you. They won't save you. They don't need you._

Zak shakes his head, doesn't want to believe it, refuses to believe it as he pushes himself away from Aaron, hearing the man hit the wall and tears himself away from Nick, the other man grabbing at his shirt until Zak smacks his hands away and quiets. He finds a corner and backs himself up against it. He doesn't want to be touched and he could hear Aaron telling Nick to be careful. They've seen Zak like this before and the guilt nearly drowns him as he remembers nearly giving in to the possession and hurting Aaron years ago. He could already imagine Aaron with his arms around the other man, keeping Nick safe from _him_ and fuck...fuck, they _don't..._

_That's right... they don't need you. But we can keep you. We'll _always _want you._

"Don't let them win, Zak..."

"Come on, fight it. Fight it like we know you can."

Zak tries to hold back a whimper but fails and he could hear scuffling coming from where Nick and Aaron stand. He holds his head in his hands, shoulders bended forward, the weight of the shadows bearing down on him too much for his strong body, for his trained mind. Past the roar in his ears (or head, he's forgotten where the demons lay), Zak could hear his partners calling his name, can hear them come nearer and Zak's afraid of what he might do to them if they step even closer.

"Keep back..." Zak whispers, his eyes wide and Nick and Aaron don't know if he's talking to the ghosts hiding in the shadows or them. "KEEP BACK!" He screams, and Nick winces as the other man slams himself into the wall.

"No, Zak... we're here... we're here," Nick says soothingly, bringing his hands to the front as if calming a caged animal.

Aaron is right besides him and doing the same, the concern written clearly in his expressive face, "We're not leaving you, Zak, stay with us." He braves a hand forward and Zak whines.

_Look at them, so afraid of you..._ the demons says, screams, whispers, sings, _kill them! Kill them!_

Zak squeezes his eyes shut as their laughter echo in his head, "No..." he whimpers. _Kill them!_"NO!" Zak struggles as arms wind around him once more.

He's tight up against the wall, Zak doesn't want to be surrounded as voices mesh together and four arms feel like eight tentacles trying to squeeze the breath out of him. He doesn't want them touching him, doesn't want _Nick and Aaron_ touching him while his mind is begging him to kill them, hurt them, destroy them, tear them apart. _I'll kill them!_

"I'd rather die."

The gravely voice rattle the bones of both Nick and Aaron and they couldn't stop Zak from banging his head hard against the concrete until he passes out from the pain.

* * *

><p>Zak hears beeping as he slowly comes into conciousness. Moaning because of the throb in his head, he tries to sit up but hands quickly push him down. Zak shies away, afraid again, but Nick speaks and it's a voice that calms him.<p>

"It's just us, Zak."

He nods, but he refuses to open his eyes. Nick is sitting on the bed with him, a hand resting on his chest. He could feel Aaron too, the other man's presence close and by his shoulder. A hand holds onto his own and he knew who's broad hand that belongs to.

"You okay, bro?" Aaron asks quietly and Zak smiles crookedly as Aaron squeezes his fingers. He doesn't answer, but by the sound of inactivity around him, he guesses they understand that he is fine.

Nick sighs in relief and Aaron lets out a tired laugh. Zak lay there content for the moment, questions forgotten to enjoy the peace. He could see the light behind his eyelids, so bright compared to what he had experience minutes (hours, days, weeks?) before. He was drifting off to sleep again but Nick quickly shakes his shoulder.

"Stay up, the nurse will be here soon."

Zak coughs, his throat itches, "Nurse?"

"We're at the hospital," Nick tries to hide the waver in his voice, but Zak catches it, "You... you gave yourself a concussion."

Zak nods again and remembers, sinking back into the sheets. That's why his head throbs... but it didn't explain why he was attached to a heart monitor. He finally opens his eyes and chuckles lightly at the tired faces of Nick and and Aaron.

"You guys get any sleep at all?" Zak tries to joke, but he slurs and the two don't take it.

"It's been two days, Zak," Aaron says quietly, "They took you in and the next thing we knew we saw you convulsing on the bed from a seizure." Aaron pauses, unsure how to continue, "They kicked us out and we thought you gave yourself _brain damage,_Zak. We were scared."

"But they told you I didn't, right?" Zak asks slowly and Nick nods. Nick brings a hand up and Zak couldn't stop himself from twitching away as he reaches for his face, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Nick gives him a little smile and puts his hand back on Zak's chest, "Do you remember anything?"

Zak tries to recall the night before and flashes of his torture seemed scarred behind his eyelids. A knock on the door stops him from telling Nick.

He doesn't meet the nurse's eyes as she walks in, but her all business attitude keeps his guard down. The two men let go of him to give the nurse and he some space and Zak panics for a moment until he realizes that they weren't going to leave the room. She asks him questions and Zak answers them as clearly as he can, wanting to get out of the building as soon as possible and back into the hotel room so he can hide between Nick and Aaron. She leaves content, a vail of Zak's blood in one hand and her clipboard carrying a positive diagnosis for the doctor in charge in the other. Zak can't help but feel that her presence wasn't the only one that came to visit and he was certain it hasn't left.

Aaron walks over and sits in the chair by Zak's bed, quickly entwining their fingers, "You seemed out of it, dude. What's wrong?"

Zak sighs and Nick sits in his previous position on the bed. Zak manages to not move away this time when Nick cards a hand through his productless hair.

"I want to get out of here."

"Don't worry. If we have to, Aaron and I will smuggle you out."

* * *

><p>The car ride is uneventful with Nick at the wheel and Aaron in the back with Zak. Nick had turned on the radio and Aaron has his camera out again, the both of them lip synching horribly to a song they didn't even know. Zak stares out the window, quiet, and the other two didn't bother him.<p>

He can't help but feel watched, so distracted was he Zak couldn't even focus on the scenery passing him by. He feels a presence following him and he's certain he could dicern it from the other spirits that like to tag along. He shifts in his seat and pulls Aaron's jacket over chin. This spirit, this new entity feels stronger than anything he's felt before. It wasn't smothering him like the others try to do when they can during his lonely nights, but Zak could feel it watching him, waiting silently, possibly plotting.

"You cold, bro?"

Zak turns his head and squints over Aaron's jacket as the other man faces the camera at him. He folds his arms under the jacket, his skin feels cold even to himself and Zak rolls his eyes before saying, "Knock it off, dude," with a tired smile.

"Hey, just askin'," Aaron responds tightly, playfully, though as he he shifts his eyes between the camera and Zak. He grabs Nick's jacket hanging over the passenger's seat and puts it over the silent man, his hand pushing the cloth between Zak's back and the car seat so the jackets don't fall, "Maybe he'll turn into a butterfly... till then, we're out!"

Zak chuckles and Aaron shuts off the camera, just catching the end of the other man's laughter. "How long's the ride, Nick?"

Zak looks up at the rearview mirror and catches Nick's eyes before the other man sets his gaze on Aaron, "Not too long now. You two okay back there?"

"Yeah. Turn up the heater, will you?"

Nick does and Aaron unbuckles himself from the seat, scooting over to sit in the middle. Nick tells him he's too tall to be sitting there, but the other man playfully throws a raspberry at him and pulls Zak against his chest, "We'll wake you when we get there."

Zak shuts his eyes, the lingering presence forgotten for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Full Summary: Zak does a lot of round about things to keep Nick and Aaron safe. He takes the front so he's the first thing the ghosts sees. He taunts the hardest so the ghosts concentrate on him. Zak doesn't _like_ it when spirits come out to bully his partners, so he takes it upon himself when they're not seperated. But this time he may of taken it too far and the recent possession just might follow Zak home.  
>Pairing: Nakron (NickAaron/Zak)  
>Warning: Self harm, possession, threesome slash<p>

* * *

><p>He blinks his eyes open and for a moment Zak feels terrified. <em>Where am I? It's dark- what's this holding onto me? It's hot, it's hot...<em> and he stiffens in his prostrate position between two breathing bodies. He notices one other, can almost hear it whispering in the dark corners, but Zak hopes ignoring it would cast it away. _What does it want? _He feels a set of arms tightening around him and Zak nearly bolts out of the bed.

"You awake?" someone whispers into the the back of his neck and Zak struggles to place that voice for a second before realizing who it is.

"Nick..." Zak breathes, relief coloring his voice and those arms tighten around him even more. Zak collects his thoughts quickly; if the man behind him is Nick, then who he's lying against must be Aaron and Zak sighs as he recognizes Aaron's beard tickling his forehead.

Nick sniffs sleepily and nuzzles Zak at the base of his hairline. The intimate act helps Zak calm down and he relaxes. The body in front of him shifts and Zak follows the movement, sighing as he settles himself against Aaron's chest while Nick covers his back.

"Are," Nick clears his throat and the sharp noise nearly startles Aaron awake, "Are you okay?"

"Peachy, Nick." Zak hides a quiet chuckle as Aaron sleepily mumbles into his hair.

Nick gets up on an elbow and Zak tilts his head, just about making the other man's features in the dark. Zak smiles as Nick entwines their fingers over Aaron's chest.

"How'd I get here from the car?"

That pulls a breathy laugh from Nick, "We carried you."

"We?"

Nick smiles bashfully, "I nearly dropped you when we got to our floor, so Aaron carried you the rest of the way."

Zak nods. He knows he's not a light person. He sighs as Nick kisses his temple as an apology. Nick settles back down behind him and pulls Zak's hand with his own to wrap completely around Aaron's torso.

"Go back to sleep," Nick says, "Othewise, we won't be able to catch up with a coffee high Aaron."

Zak agrees and puts his head back down on Aaron's shoulder. With the way Nick's breath evens out, Zak could tell the other man is seconds away from unconsiousness and he blinks slowly as Nick's hand fall loose ontop his own. Zak distractingly plays with the sparse hair on Aaron's chest as he waits patiently for sleep to find him. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy but he can't help but feel unbalanced. Without Nick talking to him, Zak couldn't help but feel he wasn't the only concious being in the room. He twitches, _What..?_

"Nick? Aaron?" Zak quickly whispers as he stills. No, the two were so deep in sleep they couldn't of spoken his name. But Zak is so _sure _he just heard someone call him. He reminds himself that Nick and Aaron are with him, that he's safe in this room as he shuts his eyes and tries to ignore the sounds of the night. He pretends it's like one of their investigations and for a moment Zak managed to turn the fear into adreniline.

"Who's there?" Zak says and he curses himself for asking loudly. The two men surrounding him barely stir and Zak did not know if he should be worried. "What do you want?" he whispers this time and he opens his eyes as he gives whatever is there time to answer.

He hears it again, but he couldn't understand. It was quiet, yes, but the whole room is and Zak could just make out the dark, threatening voice bouncing off the walls. But he couldn't _understand_ it. _What did it want?_

Zak's breath hitch as he feels the entity coming towards the bed. The once visible room in the dark light blacken around the edges of his sight and Zak is filled with the same anger, fear, hopelessness he had felt only days before. _What do you want? _Zak shuts his eyes as the darkness overcome him. He forces himself to remember latin words the priest had given them in cases like these. Zak never thought he'd have to use them.

As the words roll off his tongue, Zak could feel the spirit backing away, back into the shadowed corners, hissing, spitting angry words. Zak is exhausted as the thing paces through the room and he knows this won't be the last he'll hear of it. He hides his face in Aaron's neck and squeezes Nick's hand in his own. _What do you want?_

_You. Zachary Bagans._

The rise and fall of Aaron's chest helps lull him to sleep as Zak watches the clock blink a little pass three in the morning.

* * *

><p>Zak wakes up quickly, but the fear is gone. More suprised than anything, he did not know he fell asleep at all. Staring over Aaron's shoulder, Zak sees the clock blinking eight and instantly he notices Nick absent from the bed.<p>

"He's in the bathroom," Aaron mumbles and the arm wrapped around Zak's back came up to tangle in Zak's hair.

"I figured," Zak says and he could just hear the other man talk to his wife on the other side of the door. They are arguing again and Zak struggles with how he feels about that. Aaron sighs and Zak lifts his head from his chest to look into Aaron's face.

"We need to find a Starbucks, or something, man," Aaron brings a free hand up to rub at his eyes, "I'm still sleepy and it makes no sense."

"You can't do that lying in bed," Zak says with a smile and sits up. Aaron runs his hand down Zak's tattooed back as he stretches. He leans over and kisses Aaron at the corner of his lips before getting up and stumbling towards the bathroom.

"That's it?" Aaron teases from the bed.

"Until you brush your teeth, that's it." Zak jokes and looks over his shoulder. Aaron smiles crookedly at him while he brings his arms behind his head to watch Zak.

Zak knocks softly on the bathroom door and he could hear Nick pausing on the other side before pulling the door open slowly. Zak gives him a half smile and innocently brushes his fingers with Nick's before heading towards the sink to brush his teeth. Through the mirror, Zak watches Nick wave at Aaron before setting the lid of the toilet down and sitting on it.

"Look, Roni, it's not like we're _trying_to be obvious. We-"

Zak winces as he hears the woman practically screaming on the other line. He spits foam into the sink and sticks the toothbrush back in his mouth.

"What do you- Zak- Roni, do _not_bring Annabelle into this."

Nick pauses and Roni's muffled voice blends with the running water as Zak rinses his mouth. Nick pushes his hand through his hair.

"It's just that I connect differently with them. They understa- that was uncalled for."

Zak chuckles and shuts off the water. Nick gives him the finger and Zak playfully mouths the word "please" as Roni runs her mouth. Nick mouths back, "you wait". Zak moves past him, stripping off his underwear in the process, and he could feel Nick's eyes on him as he gets in the shower and closes the curtain. He couldn't hear Roni with the water on.

"That's just Zak, he's taking a shower... I'm not in there _with_him, just the general vacinity... Well, I don't see how that's any of your business, but yeah, I'll be joining him."

Zak laughs breathily as he soaks himself. The warm water is pleasurable as it beats down on his shoulders. He hears movement, the air around him different, and without speaking Zak could tell Aaron had entered the room too.

"Roni still giving you a hard time?" Zak hears Aaron whisper. Nick chuckles pathetically.

"Like you wouldn't believe, dude."

Zak just enjoyed the water as he listens to what's going on behind the curtain. There is a pause and Zak guesses Roni was having her say again. Nearly a minute later, he hears Aaron spitting into the sink.

"Just tell her, Nick," Aaron says casually. The next words become muffled and Zak is sure Aaron is speaking around his toothbrush, "You're not the only one having an affair."

"Could you say that any louder?" Zak nearly laughed at the exasperated tone Nick uses.

"Get in the shower, Nick," Aaron says and Zak could hear the two fighting over the phone. Looking at the silhouettes in the curtain, Zak could see Aaron pushing Nick's shoulder down and bringing the phone up to his ear, "Hey Roni, talk to you later!" The phone clatters as it was discarded on the sink countertop. He hears nothing for a moment before the curtain opens and Nick steps inside, Aaron following right after.

"We don't fit in here," Zak laughs and darts a hand out behind Nick as Aaron nearly slips and topples all of them over.

"We fit in here just fine," Nick answers. Aaron agrees as he follows Zak's arm and Zak can't place if he shivers because of them or the cold tile wall Nick and Aaron are pressing him against.

* * *

><p>"Oh, God, yes. This is what I'm talking about!" Aaron exclaims as the waitress drops off his coffee. The place was no Starbucks, but it was quite a hip cafe and the dark, almost bar like atmosphere braught the men here. Zak bites into his breakfast sandwhich and tries not to choke as Aaron burns his tongue.<p>

"Jesus, Aaron. It's not a Frapp'!" Nick laughs and takes the hot cup out of Aaron's hands as the man sucks on his tongue to ease the pain. Nick exchanges it for Zak's water and gives it to Aaron, who drinks it greedily.

The two banter back and forth and Zak takes the time to look around the cafe. It's just in between breakfast and lunch and the place is empty except for the scattered few sitting along the edges. Jazz was playing quietly on the radio and for once Zak didn't have the urge to request for something faster.

Zak can feel eyes on him but he discards it. It's probably a fan who recognizes him, so Zak lets it slide. His attention returns to the men infront of him and he couldn't help but say, "Kiss and make up already."

Zak smiles as the two thought about it. They ended up fist bumping, "We're good, bro, we're good." and Zak ended laughing into his food.

And there it was again. Zak looked over his shoulder before returning to his food.

"Zak, is there something wrong?" Aaron asks as he grabs carefully for his coffee again. Nick laughs at him as he picks up a fork.

"Yeah... I... you guys don't feel it?"

"What are you talking about," Aaron gingerly brings the cup to his lips, looking over the rim at Zak. He speaks light heartedly, but there is concern in his eyes.

Zak shakes his head. This place isn't haunted. He could barely feel the history in it with it being as renovated as it is. Zak finishes his sandwich.

"Was it about the possession?" Nick asks quietly as if it's a secret. Zak pauses and he saw Nick reach for his hand resting on the table before second-guessing and picking up his drink. Nick lightly kicks at Zak's leg instead.

"It's nothing."

"Following you home again, aren't they?"

Zak nods and Aaron hums in sympathy. They all knew the feeling. They fly home tonight and Zak could tell by the look on their faces that whatever has attached itself to Zak gets lost on the way. Zak looks up and out the tinted windows. There's a face there that shouldn't be, but he ignores it.


	3. Chapter 3

Zak looks at his open luggage, making sure he has everything. Feeling his pockets, he was quite content with what he has at the moment. Had he forgotten anything, he'd probably not notice once they reach Vegas and probably wouldn't care. Looking around the room, he was quite sure that what he needed was in that bag.

He sits down; the room is dead quiet without Nick and Aaron in there, but he could hear them behind opposite walls. Zak is able to discern Nick's quiet movements as he open and shut drawers from Aaron's louder, heavier movements as the bearded man packs their equipment. He was just about ready to leave his room to help Aaron but a knock stops him from moving.

Zak freezes, his breathing shallows, and he listens. It's become instinct to stop at any unusual noise and since the lockdown, Zak is hoping something would happen. Nick and Aaron aren't here, they are safe, he tells himself and Zak relaxes his muscles as he opens himself up to whatever visitor has tagged him here.

He waits for a moment, silently, and he almost grabs the recorder in his luggage pocket. Maybe the follower needs it. It probably lost a lot of energy and could not speak like it has been able to this morning. His phone rings and Zak nearly gives himself a heart attack. He picks up the call.

"Dude, whatsup?" _you scared me... _Zak says and he could hear Aaron zipping up bags.

"Come over, man. Nick's over here with me."

Zak smiles, knowing where this is heading, "Okay."

"Don't make us beg," Aaron says and he could hear Nick laughing in the background, "Might as well have a little fun before we leave, right?"

"Wasn't what we did in the shower fun?" Zak teases.

"Bumpin' and grindin' in a cramp shower stall ain't nothin' on a king size bed, bro."

Zak laughs, "Okay, I'll be there." and the phone clicks.

Looking around the room, he gives the entity a few more minutes. Zak's guard is up, and he thinks that's possibly the problem as he zips up his luggage and heads out the door.

Making his way to Aaron's room, Zak pulls his wallet out of his pocket and flips it open. His hands now free at the door, he pulls out the extra key and gets inside.

"You guys are really starting without me?" Zak whines as he shuts the door quickly behind him and leaves his bag with Nick's.

Nick grunts, and Zak watches as he forces Aaron's hands above his head and gets on his lap. Zak feels aroused as he steps closer, but he doesn't exactly know how he's going to get in between these two without getting thrown onto the bed while they fight for dominance.

A buzzing comes from the vanity, and Nick curses. "You kidding me?" and Aaron groans as Nick slides off his lap.

"Roni?" Zak asks, and Nick nods, grabbing his head and forcing his tongue into Zak's mouth getting him thoroughly disheveled in seconds before answering his phone. Aaron chuckles as Zak stares dumbly after Nick.

Aaron sits up, and pulls himself back against the headboard. Zak smiles slowly as Aaron nods his head and says, "Come here."

Zak kicks off his shoes and straddles Aaron's lap, "How long do we have?"

"An hour. And no more," Aaron answers and quickly seals their lips. Aaron's hands come to rest on Zak's hips and he twitches as the bruises left there stung slightly.

Aaron pulls away and bites his lip, "Pull your shirt up." Zak does.

The bearded man sighs as he puts his hands back, seeing how well his hands fit where the bruises are, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Zak reassures and he throws his shirt to the side, "I was loosing it back there."

The mood dampened a bit and Zak pulls Aaron's head forward for a short, slow kiss before sliding down his body and undoing his pants. His mouth waters as he wraps his hand around Aaron's cock and he pushes forward, but Aaron puts a hand on his forehead and pushes back.

"How's your head?"

Zak growls, "It's fine." and he swats Aaron's hand away while he pulls his cock towards his lips.

Aaron gasps quietly as Zak sucks down his length. Zak could hear Nick talk on the phone, but he seems quite distracted by what's playing out in front of him. He groans around the length in his mouth and Zak swears he could hear quiet, shallow laughter. _It's not there... you're just imagining it,_ he tells himself and Aaron's surprised moan as he takes him down his throat helps keeps his mind off it.

"_Jesus_, Zak," Aaron groans, amused at Zak's enthusiasm. Zak pulls back and sighs through his nose as Aaron smooths back his hair, completely destroying the gel's hold. Zak moves his head back and forth, letting Aaron's length fill his mouth and slip out and Zak groans as he gets reaquainted with the feel and taste.

Zak hears clattering close to the bed and the mattress dips between his kneeling legs as Nick get's behind him. Nick's warm hands press down the length of his back before reaching around his hips to unbuckle his belt and shove down his pants. Zak whimpers as Nick's clothed front covers him. The sound has Aaron bucking into his mouth.

"_Fuck._"

"You can handle it?"

Zak nods and moans as Nick grinds against his ass. He takes Aaron down to the base, thinking if he gets Aaron off soon, he'll be able to breathe when Nick takes him. He couldn't help the sounds coming out of his throat as Nick massages the palm of his hand against his clothed erection.

He feels hands in his hair and Aaron lightly pulls his head back in warning as he gets closer to release. Zak sucks on the head as he strokes what he couldn't take into his mouth. Soon the body under him tenses and thick liquid shoots to the back of his throat. He swallows it down before resting his head on Aaron's hip, panting. He hears the clinks of a belt being undone and feels the bed shift behind him as Nick pushes down his own jeans.

"Dude, couldn't even wait till I got out of my clothes first?" Aaron teases, and Zak shakes his head as Aaron starts petting the back of his head. He arubtly stops as Nick flips him over, pulling a "Hey!" from Aaron as Zak roughly falls against him.

"How the fuck..." Zak starts and shuts up as Nick manages to wrestle his boxers and pants down his legs and spread his thighs apart, "You're really getting too good at that." Zak says between breaths.

Nick smiles down at him and the thighs under his hands tremble as he pets closer to Zak's cock, "We only got a few minutes. Plus," he bites his lip, "I'm so close."

"It's days like this I remember you _are_ the youngest amongst us." Aaron says and Nick rolls his eyes. He grinds against Zak, their cocks sliding wetly together as he leans forward to kiss Aaron roughly. Aaron pulls away, "Dude, I _refuse_to get it up again!"

"Whatever, man. Pull Zak's legs up for me?"

Zak raises an eyebrow, but lets himself be manipulated as Aaron grabs behind his knees and pulls them towards his chest. One arm goes up to hold Aaron behind the neck. He feels vulnerable and through the lusty haze, Zak felt the air around them change.

"Do you feel that?" Zak asks, and groans as a wet finger breaches him. He looks down, and sees Nick's hand moving between his thighs. He gasps as Nick slips in a second, feeling Aaron's fingers tighten around the back of his knees as he tenses.

"Good?" Aaron asks, and his breath tickles Zak's ear pleasurably. He nods, but his attention is seperated between pleasure and suspiscion.

"I hope that's enough," Nick says and his fingers slips out. Zak bites his lip, the absence of Nick fingers left him wanting. He waits in anticipation as Nick rests his cock at his twitching entrance and arches his back as Nick starts to slide inside.

"Oh, God," Zak whimpers and he wraps a hand around his own cock as Nick wasted little time before pounding into him. "Oh, _fuck_," he keens and he nearly kicks his legs out of Aaron's strong grip as Nick swivels his hips and brush against his prostate. He feels another hardness under him, and through the pleasure Zak manages to say, "Let me face Aaron." Aaron let's go of his legs.

Nick nods and stills. He leans forward for a kiss before pulling out and helping Zak get onto his knees as Aaron slides down the headboard to lay down. Zak pants as he straddles Aaron, feeling their cocks brush as he attacks his lips. He groans into Aaron's mouth as Nick holds him open again and pushes in.

"So good," Nick whimpers and the bed dips around Aaron's head where he anchors his hands as he continues the previous rythm. Aaron grunts from under them, agreeing as he holds Zak where Nick had been and controls the movement of Nick fucking into Zak back onto his groin.

_That's all they need you for..._ whispers inside his head and Zak nearly twists away from Nick and Aaron. _You're just a good fuck. _His eyes snap open.

"Nick," Zak gasps, surprised as a strong thrust to his sweet spot nearly sends him over the edge. Nick whispers a "love you" into his his hair. Aaron groans as Zak rubs frantically against him and pulls his head down, repeating the words against Zak's lips. Zak pulls away, pressing his face into Aaron's neck as he cums between them, his cum warm on their skin. He tightens around Nick, feeling the man moan behind him as he pushes through his clamping muscles and spills inside him. "Aaron, come on..." Zak whines and wraps his hand around throbbing flesh and that's all it takes to have the man under him arching into his release.

The voice in his head laughs, repeating the words it just whispered. It hasn't left Zak alone, and Zak wants to hit something as he realizes that it could just as easily draw from their sexual energy in minutes.

* * *

><p>They had made it to the airport a little later than they thought. It wasn't exactly the plan for them to go as far as they had in the bedroom, so they spent a minute thinking if they had enough time for Zak to shower before leaving.<p>

Zak blushes under his hat as he remembers what they ended up _doing_and he tries not to think about it as they wait for their plane to board.

Nick notices and he smirks. Aaron tries to beat down a smile, but he fails. Zak gives them the finger, and they bump fists. _Jerks._

"We're not doing that again." Zak says testily. Nick grins.

"I think you _liked _what we did, so..."

Zak huffs and slides down his seat. His hole throbs at the thought of it and he really wants to kick the two smug men in the face MMA style.

Nick snorts and pats Aaron on the leg before getting up to sit on the other side with Zak. He pulls on Zak's arm until he relents and starts to play with the rings on his fingers, "I'm sorry we pushed you into that," Nick says. His grin turns devilish and Zak rolls his eyes as Nick continues, "But I _know _for a fact, you didn't mind."

Zak shrugs and curls his fingers around Nick's. It's not like he's going to admit it.

Nick slouches down, resting the side of his head on Zak's shoulder. For a moment, Zak thought of pushing the man off of him, just in case someone recognizes them, but the act is innocent and he lets the other man get comfortable.

Zak looks across at Aaron and sees him casually crossing his arms. He sees the phone Aaron's trying to hide and raises an eyebrow.

"Hey, you two look sweet."

Zak whispers a, "Sit here." But Aaron shakes his head, content from where he's at. He looks at the clock just as the announcer says it's time to board.

Nick squeezes his hand and Zak gets up to collect his bags. He couldn't wait to go home. Hell, he couldn't wait to lock himself up in his dungeon. He knows who waits for him there and maybe if the spirit that's attached to him now makes it to his home, the spirit will get lost, or distracted like the ones waiting for him behind the bookcase.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't see why you have to go anywhere," Nick whines as he stands nexts to Zak. Aaron is going to a different state to meet up with some old friends and Zak could see how that could make Nick pout like a five year old. He doesn't want Aaron to leave either.

Aaron laughs at their faces, "Dude, it's just for a week." He walks over and puts an arm around both of them, "I'll be back before you know it." Nick's still looking betrayed and this time Zak laughs.

"He asked us to go, Nick, I don't know why you're looking at him like that."

Nick drops the face and smiles crookedly, "I don't know, dude. I'm sorry I'm being a dick about it."

Aaron bumps his forehead with Nick's and lets the both of them go with a squeeze. He still needs to put his luggage in the car, "Hey, you guys got my keys. You two can come in anytime, you know that." He fits the one bag in the back of the car and shuts it.

Nick tries again, "You sure you gotta leave? Zak won't have company the days I have to stay with Roni and Annabelle."

Zak rolls his eyes, "Dude, I'm a grown man." He smiles at Aaron, "You have fun, bro."

"Thanks," Aaron says and looks towards his house to make sure his sister doesn't come out at that moment. He walks back to the other two, grabbing Zak behind the head to land a short kiss and doing the same to Nick. "Don't get too bored without me."

Zak snorts and punches him the shoulder, "Get out of here." Nick smirks and nods his head.

He calls for his sister, and within minutes Aaron leaves Zak and Nick at his doorstep. He is gone for the week.

* * *

><p>Zak stares at his front door, the keys in his hand. It's going to be the first time he'll spend the night at home since the investigation and Zak feels a bit naseous. He's been coming home during the day to sit in his dungeon for a few hours, but no more than that. He always went to Aaron's house right after. And he won't lie, his dungeon's been feeling a bit different these past few days.<p>

His hand shakes as he unlocks the door. He can't blame it on Vegas night air; it's much too hot.

Zak gets inside and shuts the door, hanging his keys on the keyring. His hand sweats, he's that nervous, and Zak rubs his hands on his pant leg as he walks further inside. He feels rediculous as he opens every light, hell, he knew that the light doesn't keep the spirits away, but he feels a bit more secure when he could see every corner of the room.

He makes it into his living room and sighs as he sits on his couch. Zak just has to brave his house for a few more minutes and one of his friends will be coming over to drop off Ridley. He turns on his television and cares less about what's playing. He's only looking for the noise.

It's only been two minutes and Zak's eyes widen as the screen flickers in front of him. He quickly gets to his feet as the bulbs in his house rattles. His heart quickens and for once in his life he's hoping it's one of the prankster ghosts coming out of his dungeon to mess with him.

The rattling stops and the television stablizes. The house is too still and Zak has the strongest urge to call Nick. The doorbell rings and Zak nearly cries in relief.

He rushes to the door and opens the door quickly. Zak's greeted with an excited bark and he takes his dog from his friends hands with a thank you. He practically nuzzles his face into Ridley's fur and forces money into his friends pocket for the trouble. He even goes as far as to invite his friend inside for a drink, but his friend declines, claims to have a date later tonight, and Zak is left alone in his house once again.

Oh, but with Ridley. Zak smiles as he sits in his couch with his dog in his lap. Ridley licks at his fingers, happy to have his owner home, and Zak tries to relax. At least he's not home alone. And it seems that whatever shook his house earlier has gotten tired.

They sit in front of the television until the sun sets. It's nearly time for bed and Zak's pretty convinced that he's going to let Ridley sleep in his room just this once.

Zak takes his time as he shuts off the lights. He knows it's not going to help, but Zak makes sure he knows every corner of his house before leaving a room. He laughs as he nearly trips over Ridley as they get to the stairs.

"Come'on, Rid," Zak picks up the little canine and makes his way upstairs to his room. He knows it's a stupid idea, but Zak convinces himself to leave his bedroom door open to invite the intruder in while he sleeps.

* * *

><p>Ridley's bark is nearly deafening and Zak screams as he is pulled from his bed by his feet. He hits the floor hard and Zak chokes on his breath as he scrambles back and forces his eyes to see in the dark. Ridley is both whining and barking, crowding around his left side as Zak tries to understand what just happened.<p>

He pets his dog's head softly, trying to calm both of them down and his eyes dart at every corner of the room. He hears laughing and its moving away. It's taunting him to follow and Zak gets up. Ridley whines by his feet, gone is his sharp bark as the air around them gets thick.

"Who's there?" Zak asks and he picks up Ridley in his arms after the little dog butts his head at his feet. He hears a voice, but like always, he couldn't understand it.

Ridley shakes in his arms as Zak walks through his silent house. He's being led, Zak's sure of it, as he makes his way through the dark halls. He resists the urge to turn on the lights and at this moment he really wishes he had a camera on him.

"Tell me your name..." Zak says and his voice ends in a tremble. He almost doesn't want to know as the energy around him becomes suffocating. He realizes he's coming closer to his dungeon and Zak had never felt more afraid to enter that room than he does tonight.

"Are you... in here?" Zak reaches a hand out and rests it on the bookcase that rooms his dungeon. He's not even in the room and he could tell something is messing around with the usual energy swirling around in there. He doesn't open the door and backs away.

It's fucking in there.

And Zak's too afraid to have any part of it.

He shakes his head as he hears screaming. From men, from women, from _children _and he can't tell what's real from fake, demon from spirit, evil from good. Zak is past confusion and it eats at his courage. He runs back upstairs, the demon's laughter following him through the rooms and hallways. It's been years since he's run this hard from a challenge and Zak panics as he locks himself and Ridley in his room. Zak sits at the head of his bed and it doesn't take long for Ridley to fall asleep in his arms, but Zak stays up until the sun rises.

* * *

><p>He doesn't call Aaron about it. Hell, he didn't even call Nick about it and Zak tries not to fall asleep into his lunch as he eats in one of the many restaurants scattering the Las Vegas strip. It's a little outdoor restaurant and Zak had taken Ridley with him, refusing to leave his companion in a house that seems less than welcoming by himself.<p>

He feels like shit and Zak pulls his hat down a bit more to cover his face. The light of midday hurts his tired eyes. He reaches for his cold drink and brings it to his lips, taking a large gulp. He doesn't now if the reason he's feeling sick is because he's sleep deprived or because he's dehydrated, but the cold liquid running down his throat feels like it numbs his head and Zak took pleasure in it.

Zak finishes his food and Ridley sleeps by his feet, lulled by the fall heat under the shade. He thinks for a moment, wondering what he could do. Zak doesn't want to go home _now_not when he could barely keep himself up. No, he'll go home tomorrow to face his dungeon when he's feeling in the right mind. At the moment, Zak doesn't think he could handle it and he'd rather not risk it.

His lips quirk. That's right, he had a key to Aaron's house. Zak bites his lip. He didn't want to intrude in his partner's house while he's gone, but Aaron _did_say they were free to come in. He taps Ridley with his foot and the little dog twitches awake. Ridley stands quickly, wags tail at him and runs around Zak's feet as he gets up. Zak drops a of bit extra cash on the table before heading out. He's going to Aaron's.

* * *

><p>Zak doesn't think twice as he unlocks Aaron's door and get's inside. He drops Ridley and a small bag of dog food by his feet, the little dog exploring a house he hasn't been in for a while. Zak watches for a minute before kicking the food bag to the side so he doesn't trip on it later.<p>

He ventures further in and sighs in relief. The house feels light and open, and though Zak knows Aaron has spirits that follow him home too, these ones don't bother Zak. He's used to their tricks and just like Aaron, these spirits have almost become a part of him too. Zak stops in the kitchen and Ridley finds his way there too. As the tag rings after the little pit-pat of Ridley paws, Zak wonders if he should call Nick over.

He pulls out his phone, but after a second, quickly discards it on the kitchen counter. Nah, Nick's probably busy. And if Roni picks up, Nick's fuckin' whipped (and Zak knew he was going to find himself at the end of that somehow).

So no Nick. Unless Nick calls first. Zak set his phone to ring instead of vibrate and puts it back in his pocket.

"Come on, Rid. Let's go upstair, boy," Zak says and Ridley follows obediently as they make their way to Aaron's bedroom. It's still midday, but Zak's beat and he feels that he has every right to make good use of that giant bed after the night he just experienced.

Walking in the room, Zak smiles as he sees the unmade bed, remembering how fast Aaron jumped out scaring both Nick and himself awake because he didn't get up early enough (by his standards) for his flight. Zak closes the blinds, the room still slightly bright, but dark enough for him to sleep in and Ridley runs into the bathroom. Zak hears his little paws tap on the tile before stilling and Zak guesses the pup is laying down on the bathroom mat in the much darker room.

Zak strips completely and gets in the bed. The cool sheets feel wonderful on his heated skin and it takes him only seconds to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Zak groans awake, feeling tiny licks at his cheek. He pushes Ridley away, the little dog barking as he fights with Zak's hands and Zak laughs as Ridley pushes at his hand with his head. Ridley jumps back down off the bed, feeling quite accomplished with himself as Zak sits up.<p>

Zak stretches his arms above his head and squints his eyes. It's still light out, so it shouldn't be too late. His body feels rejuvinated and Zak just wants to burry himself in the sheets and never get out. He lays back down, closer to the edge of the bed and listens to Ridley barking and running around.

He blinks sleepily before shutting his eyes and drapes his arm over the side. He's not sleepy, but he's so comfortable right now Zak felt like being lazy for the rest of the day.

He catches himself day dreaming as Ridley barks at the end of the bed. Zak sits up wondering what has gotten Ridley so excited and as his eyes meet where Ridley is, his breath catches and Zak swore his stomach dropped to his knees.

That book...

On the floor...

Shouldn't be _here_.


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: M  
>Pairing: NAKRON<br>Summary: Zak does a lot of round about things to keep Nick and Aaron safe. He takes the front so he's the first thing the ghosts see. He taunts the hardest so the ghosts concentrate on him. Zak doesn't like it when spirits come out to bully his partners, so he takes it upon himself when they're not seperated. But this time he may of taken it too far and the recent possession just might follow Zak home.

* * *

><p>Ridley barks happily up at him and Zak swears he's going to hyperventilate till he passes out as he stares at the book on the floor. That book belongs in his house in the damned bookcase. It had no right to be here. Fucking hell, the priest gave it to him after his first possession and has been collecting dust amongst the false books on the shelves and Zak wants to know how the fuck it got <em>here<em> in Aaron's house. What's the _meaning _of... it...

Zak curses as he realizes why. The new demon haunting his home is showing him that he could be anywhere. That he's attached himself to _Zak _and will not be distracted. Zak leans up against the headboard, closes his eyes and drops his head back. He tells himself that it's just a haunting. As long as the demon stays away from entering his body, Zak's not going to be cowed. He looks down.

Ridley stares quietly outside the bedroom door before running out. Zak hears his little companion running down the stairs. He stills. In the quiet house Zak could hear the front door forced open.

Zak's eyes widened. _What the hell? _he pulls the blanket further up his body, his back parallel with the headboard. The sun is setting quickly. Zak wants to run and turn on the light, but he's frozen and Zak hopes to God, Ridley is okay as he hears quiet footsteps come up the stairs.

"Who's there." Zak demands. He lets go of the blanket and the thin sheet falls down his chest as he grabs the remote from the bedside table. He's going to chuck it at anything that comes through that door.

The footsteps stop at the staircase for a second, but continue on and Zak's heart races as the sounds get louder. He could hear it coming to his room and it ends by the open door. There's no one here.

"R-Ridley! Come here, boy," Zak forces out. The little dog runs its way back up the stairs and Zak wants to hide as Ridley stops three feet from the doorway, his happily wagging tail drops as he stares at Zak from accross the room.

"Come on, Rid, come here..." Zak whispers, and the dog quietly pats forward, whining as it get's to the open door and running into the bed as he passes it. Ridley is trembling as he hides in Zak's arms. Something cracks from downstairs and Zak slams against the headboard.

"Who's there!" Zak yells and he swears he hears a name, but it was too quick, to garbled for his own ears. "What do you want from me?"

Ridley is torn from his arms and Zak screams in panic and concern as he flies through the air and hits the wall at the end of the hallway. Ridley cries as he hits the floor and Zak crawls to the edge of the bed.

"Ridley!" Zak jumps off, needing to know his friend is alright, but he's literally picked up and thrown back onto the mattress. He fights as his body is pinned and Zak yells at it to let him go.

The laughter is back, the only thing Zak gets about this thing, and he begs it to leave him alone. Zak's arms are force above his head. He kicks his feet, but they're being held down too. He writhes atop the sheets as the air around him chills and Zak could see his breath as he struggles against the invisible binds. He's so close to blacking out, confusion making is head throb as the world around him fades. He could hear it whispering and it's coming closer, so close Zak swears he could hear it in his head and with every second the words become more clear.

_You're mine. Mine. _It repeats, threatens, promises and Zak could only shake his head as his mind goes numb.

Another cold blast of air hits him and Zak looks up towards the ends of the bed. He sees something manifest, a body, a man, no. No, so much _worse_, its face twisted in anger, in pleasure, promising torture. It's feeding of Zak's fear and Zak could see  
>the joy in it's eyes as it watches him cower.<p>

_God will not save you, _it says and it's voice sounds maniacal. Zak tries to move away as claw like hands scratch up his body, drawing blood from his knees up to his neck.

_Sacrifice,_ it whispers. _A sacrifice for me, _it sings as it wraps it's hands around Zak's neck. Zak can not look away as it floats above him. He is unable tear his eyes away from souless orbs as it quickly drains his energy and he passes out.

* * *

><p>"Ridley?"<p>

Zak comes to, the little dog whining into his ear as he licks his face. Zak doesn't feel right and he feels like throwing up when familiar laughter echo in his head. The whispering won't stop.

"What do you want from me," Zak says weakly. The entity only laughs and Zak is assulted with horrifying visions. Visions that include suffering for the people he loves.

_You are mine, _it repeats and Zak knows a threat when he hears one. He could feel it settling, resting in the back of his mind and he's left alone with his thoughts. He doesn't know if he should feel relieved that it's gone, or frightened that it's found a home within him.

His cellphone rings from his pants discarded on the floor and Zak rushes to pick it up.

"Nick!"

"Zak? Dude, where are you? I've been coming to your house for two days already."

"I... I'm at Aaron's." Zak says and Nick pauses as Zak's voice trembles.

"I'll be there."

Zak could hear the other man running before the line dies.

It doesn't take too long for Zak to hear Nick walk into the house and Zak manages to surpress a jump as his name is called. Ridley rushes down the stairs barking happily and Zak smiles slightly as he hears Nick greet him.

"Zak, what's going on? There's dog food all over the floor downstairs and the front door is still open..." Nick slows to a stop as he stands at the door and sets the dog down. "Zak? Zak, what's wrong?"

Zak shakes his head and fails to hold still as Nick sits on the bed and runs his hands down his body. He doesn't want the other man touching the scratches running down his chest and legs but Nick does, and Zak doesn't care to fight him.

"What are these."

"A haunting."

Nick looks at him and right away Zak could tell he doesn't believe him. He doesn't want Nick to know, fuck, if he could help it, he doesn't want Nick to tell Aaron anything either. He wants them as far away from this situation as possible.

"This looks much worse than a haunting," Nick says as he stares Zak down, "Fuck, you _know _I know a decent haunting, and this totally surpasses anything we've seen before." He touches the blood dried on Zak's skin, "Did you do this?"

Zak looks at him, shocked. He could feel the demon beating on the back of his head. _You did_. "I _didn't._" The intruder growls angrily at him and Zak feels like his head is going to explode. "I didn't, I didn't..." He drops his head in his hands. The pain won't stop.

"Zak?" Nick puts a hand on his shoulder and gasps as Zak brings his head up. Zak cries out when Nick pulls away, frightened. For a moment, Nick didn't recognize him. He shakes his head, bringing out his courage, and he puts his hands around Zak's face, "What the fuck, Zak?"

"I did it, I did it. Please, stop..." Zak whispers and Nick stares at him in confusion as Zak's eyes glasses over. The sharp throbs stop and Zak whimpers. He realizes he was just taught a lesson.

"Zak." Nick grabs the other man by the shoulders, "Zak, we're going to the church."

"No!" Zak shakes his head and pushes Nick away, "I can handle it. Just stay here with me." He sighs as Nick wraps him in his arms. "Aaron..."

"You want him home too? Fuck, I'll call him."

Zak shifts as Nick reaches in his back pocket for his cellphone. He listens to Nick's heartbeat as Nick dials Aaron's number.

"Aaron, dude- I'm fine, but that's not why I'm calling. It's Zak." Nick pets Zak's hair and Zak shuts his eyes. "If you can come home tomorrow, I'll be happiest man alive... Tonight? That's even better. Zak."

Zak opens his eyes and Nick puts the phone by his ear.

"Aaron?"

"I'm coming home. What's wrong?"

"Just... just come home, please... please," Zak ends in a beg and the dark soul within him laughs at his weakness.

"_Jesus_, Zak. Anything. I'll be home tonight." Aaron pauses, "Stay safe. Stay with Nick."

Zak nods, his voice failing him as the entity speaks to him and Nick takes the phone back.

"We'll see you soon." Nick he says into the reciever and shifts again as he puts the phone back in his pocket. He wraps Zak up in his arms, rocking them back and forth. Zak has never felt so small in his life.

"Tell me what's wrong..." Nick says, his voice wavering in fear for his partner.

Zak trembles in Nick's arms.

_Your soul will forever belong to us. _


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: M  
>Pairing: NAKRON<br>Summary: Zak does a lot of round about things to keep Nick and Aaron safe. He takes the front so he's the first thing the ghosts see. He taunts the hardest so the ghosts concentrate on him. Zak doesn't like it when spirits come out to bully his partners, so he takes it upon himself when they're not seperated. But this time he may of taken it too far and the recent possession just might follow Zak home.

* * *

><p>The sun is no where near setting and Zak knows it'd be a few more hours until Aaron comes home to them, but he manages to bring his wits around him in Nick's arms. The younger male had held him patiently and with the feeling of Nick's chest rising and falling rythmatically and the voices in his head subsiding to the back of his subconcious, Zak feels more like himself. Nick shifts from under him and as Zak looks up into his face. Nick smiles bashfully and says that his arm is falling asleep.<p>

"Sorry, dude," Zak says quietly and tries to move off of him, but Nick just holds him against his chest even tighter.

"It's okay," he cards his hand through Zak's hair, "How're you feeling?"

Zak smiles, "Better. A lot better," and sighs as Nick runs his hands down his body. He feels the other man picking at his scabs and Zak bats his hands away, looking at Nick questioningly.

"Can we talk about this?" Nick asks. He looks at Zak pleadingly, but Zak just shakes his head.

"I'd rather not."

Nick nods and Zak is relieved as the other man drops it. He shifts again and Zak moves with him, resettling himself with his back against Nick's chest. His hands return to the scratches, "Let's get you in the shower, what do you say?"

Zak agrees, but he's not looking forward to the intense scrub down to reopen his wounds so Nick could poor alcohol all over it. He sits up, Nick following right behind him with his arm curled around the back of Zak's waist.

"What's going on," Nick tries once more.

Zak laughs, "Dude, I swear it's all good." He looks over his shoulder at Nick, "Care to join me?"

Nick smiles and lands a kiss to the shoulder Zak was looking over, "No. Go enjoy your shower and be sure to get all that crusted blood off or I'm dragging you back to the bath and doing it myself. I think I should clean the mess Ridley made downstairs before Aaron comes home." He gets up leaving Zak sitting down on the bed, "Get all nice and clean. You know how Aaron is. If he finds a drop of dried blood on you, he's going to throw you into the tub himself for the most thorough scrub down of your life!"

Nick walks out, Ridley following happily, but silently behind him. Zak could hear Nick asking the little pup if he'd like some water and Zak smiles at the boyish laugh Nick makes when the dog barks back.

Zak sits for a minute, listening to the domestic sounds of Nick pittering around downstairs. He gets up and looks at the bed. He tears the sheets right off the mattress. Zak really liked these sheets, but he wants them gone now. He didn't know if he could look at this bed with these sheets again without recalling how terrified he felt to be held down against it, the soft dark blue cotton scratching against his skin, as he struggled against a being he couldn't even fight against. He discards them with his clothes on the floor.

He walks into the bathroom and it's the first time Zak sees himself in the large mirror since the attack. It looks a lot worse from that angle and Zak tilts his head as he touches the scabs on his abdomen. They're the most rugged there, possibly caught on the muscle there, and it stings the most. He contemplates putting his thigh on the sink to see if the scratches there looks just as bad, but later think the idea is rediculous. Of course it looks just as bad.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Nick, that stings!"<p>

Nick raises an eyebrow but continues to dab alcohol onto the reopened wounds. Zak twitches away and grabs his arm, "Come on, Nick..."

"Zak, I took alcohol to a cut without a wince. You could do it too."

"But that was a tiny little cut on your wrist! Mine are on half of my body," Nick rolls his eyes as Zak exaggerated "and are on quite some fatty places and you _know_fatty places are more sensitive."

Nick laughs, "You have, like, no fat on you." He pinches Zak's side, "You've gained weight, but I don't know of these _fatty places_you speak of." He presses a soaked cotton pad from Zak's collarbone to the crease of his thigh and Zak spazzes on the kitchen table.

"Fuck!" Nick exclaims as Zak accidently knocks over the alcohol bottle and sets it right. He tugs on the towel Zak is sitting on and wipes at the mess with the corner. Nick laughs, "You're such a baby."

"Am not," Zak says and manages to hold himself still as Nick did the same to the other side of his torso.

Nick laughs and pats the side of Zak's thigh, "Okay, lean back."

Zak does, anchoring his hands behind himself so Nick could rub alcohol to the crease of his thighs to his knees.

"I could do it myself, you know..."

Nick grabs a chair, sits between Zak's knees, "Yeah. But I want to take care of you."

Nick works silently and Zak tries not to pull away anymore. He finishes quickly and moves away so Zak could jump off the table. As Zak walks over to the living room to pull on some of Aaron's clothes, Nick stops him with a hand to his waist.

"What..." Nick starts and he grabs Zak before he could walk away, "What are these? Are these bruises?"

Zak raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, but you knew that. Aaron accidentally did those."

"No... no, those are fading." Nick turns him around and touches the yellowing marks on his skin then moves to the newer, purple ones on his back, "These are a little higher, a lot _bigger_ than Aaron's hands." He puts his hands over them, "Thinner than _mine_."

Zak pulls away, "Nick... I don't want to talk about it."

"Who's touching you?"

Zak jerks at the growl and frowns as he looks over his shoulder, "Nick?"

Nick shakes his head and Zak looks on worriedly.

"I... I don't know why that came out like that," Nick says and his hands reaches for his own head before returning to Zak's body. Zak lets him, but the urge to run rose and he's never felt that way with Nick. Fingers press a little too roughly on the newly aquired bruises before Nick pats him on the hip, "Sorry. Go get dressed. I'm going to look for some asprin."

Zak walks away a lot more quickly than normal and grabbed a pair of Aaron's pants from the couch to slip on over his legs. It was a little looser than his own pants, but he puts his own belt around it to keep it on his hips. He grabs the shirt and went to the full length mirror close to the door to see the bruises Nick was talking about.

He turns as much as he could to see his back reflected to him. There _are_bruises there. Long, slender fingered hands marks him and Zak didn't know where they came from. He counts five fingers and a palm, it surely looks human, but the fingers were long. Almost abnormally so, and Zak freaks out at the idea that whatever is haunting him is messing with his body while he's unconscious.

He pulls the shirt on and blindly turns to face the mirror. He refuses to think about it. It's just a ghost, even more, possibly a demon, but it hasn't bothered him in hours. Maybe it'll get bored of him soon.

Zak jerks when he feels hands on his hips, but a quick glance at who's hands those were has him relaxing against the chest behind him. He sighs as he feels lips on his neck and groans when Nick runs his teeth over his pulse point.

"Nick?" Zak whimpers. Nick moans against his skin and pulls Zak flush against his chest. "Jesus, Nick. Now?"

Nick spins Zak around and pushes him against the mirror. The cold surface makes Zak shiver and he tells himself its not because the gleam in Nick's eyes doesn't look natural. Nick kisses him, his tongue snaking out to part Zak's lips and venture inside. Zak shuts his eyes as that tongue flicks lazily at the roof of his mouth and he follows blindly as Nick leads him to the couch.

"Before Aaron comes home," Nick mumbles finally. He sits and pulls Zak until he's straddling his lap, "How long has it been since I've had you all to myself?"

"You've never cared to share me before and I know you enjoy Aaron's attention..." Zak says between moans. His chuckles are scattered with gasps as Nick pinches his nipples under Aaron's shirt, "I know you enjoy watching Aaron with me too."

"Of course," Nick says a little too quickly, and Zak furrows his eyebrows as Nick nips at his collarbone. He shoves Nick's shoulders into the couch and pins him while Nick looks at him challengingly.

"You seem different," Zak whispers and he doesn't want to believe it. Nick only smiles softly, shaking his head. "No, you do..."

"There's nothing different," Nick mumbles and pulls the shirt over Zak's head. He leans forward and lick the strong lines of Zak's collarbone then down the vallies of his muscles and Zak flutters his eyes closed, distracted.

Zak gasps, "Stop," his fingers tangle in Nick's hair as he feels his tongue digging into the scratches. His breath hitches as Nick holds tighter around his hips and gasps when Nick loosens the wounds with tongue and teeth. Zak maneuvers Nick down against the armrest until they're laying sideways on the couch and pins Nick's hands above his head. Concern and fear war in the pit of his stomach as Nick struggles against him.

"Let me go," Nick growls at him, "I'm not done with you."

"What're you doing?" Zak asks. Blood pools in the reopened scratches and Zak cares less as it drops onto Nick's clean shirt. Nick struggles for a moment, but he relents and goes slack after a while when he realizes that he's not going to over power Zak. He smiles again, but Zak is weary.

"Just want to hold you. Can I at least do that?"

Zak stares at him for a moment before quickly crawling off Nick's lap. He grabs the shirt discarded on the floor and puts it back on and as Nick opens his arms, Zak sits on the couch slowly and lets Nick wrap his arms around his torso. Nick sighs as he lays his head on on Zak's chest.

"Dude... is it me, or is it getting colder?"

"Nick, it's the middle of August. It's not cold at all."

* * *

><p>The front door opens and Zak's the first to jump out of the couch to greet their missing partner. Nick follows behind at a slower pace and smiles fondly as he watches Zak envelope Aaron in a tight hug. He doesn't let go, and Aaron smiles over Zak's shoulder at Nick as the man in his arms breathes calmly against his neck.<p>

"Is this my shirt?" Aaron asks, and pulls at edge of the shirt, noting how tight it was on Zak's muscled body.

Zak nods and mumbles under Aaron's jaw, "They're your pants too."

Nick chuckles and pulls the two men further into the house, locking up the front door. As Nick passes them, Aaron reaches an arm out and presses his lips to the corner of his and Zak sighs, content to have Nick and Aaron with him now.

"So what's this problem you two are hollerin' about?" Aaron asks. He doesn't complain about cutting his vacation short, there isn't even a hint of annoyance and Zak feels less guilty for taking him away from his friends. He lightly jars the shoulder Zak is resting his head on, but Zak ignores it . He feels if he just forgot about it, then it never happened.

Nick rolls his eyes and nods his head towards the hallway, signalling Aaron to drag Zak into the living room. He leads the way as Aaron walks with Zak plastered to his side.

Aaron laughs, "Dude, I've never seen you like this before,what's going on?" He looks between Nick and Zak and Nick only shrugs from his position on the couch. He throws an arm over the back when Aaron pushes Zak down to sit.

"Show him your chest." Nick says, and Zak glares at him before looking up at Aaron.

"What's wrong with your chest?"

"Nothing is wrong with my chest." Zak grumbles and crosses his arms as he slouches down on the couch. Nick sighs.

"It's not even really just his that," Nick tugs on the edge of Zak's shirt and Zak tugs the corner away from Nick's hand, "Its pretty much his whole body."

"Oh?" Aaron raises and eyebrow and his tone is light, but his eyes show concern. He crosses his arms himself and the position tells Zak that Aaron's not going to move until he tells him or shows him what's wrong.

"They're just scratches..." Zak says. Nick nudges him, "and bruises, jeeze."

"Scratches?" He looks up and down Zak's body as if he could see through the shirt, "Bruises? They're still there?"

"Not yours." Nick murmurs, "and not ones that I'd accidentally leave on him either." His voice takes on a more jealous edge and Aaron raises his other brow incredulously.

"Who else would leave them on him? And what scratches?"

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here, bro."

"I asked him that too."

Zak groans and stands up. "Want a drink?" He asks quickly and leaves before either of them could answer. If they want to talk about him as if he's not there, then he's going to leave the room. They're silent as he leaves and he could hear the conversation start as the door seperating the living room from the kitchen swings shut.

He gives them a few minutes, keeping a glass of water on the table in case Nick or Aaron wanted it a bit later. He could here them whispering quietly between each other and he doesn't know if he should feel touched that they're concerned about him, or angry that they're leaving him out when it concerns him. He brings his thumb to his mouth and lightly nibbles on the pad, a habit that Zak enjoys saying that Aaron had beat him out of.

The door swings open and his eyes follow Nick and Aaron as they come closer. Aaron snatches his hand away from his mouth before getting behind him and lifting his shirt up.

"Hey! What're you doing!" Zak growls, but holds still as the shirt rolls under his arms. He feels Aaron's hands run over the bruises on his back and it feels as if he's measuring them to his own.

"Turn around." Aaron demands, and doesn't give Zak the time to retort or make a choice as he spins Zak on his heal. Nick's hands reaches his body first, and its difficult to read his eyes as he touches the scratches on Zak's chest. Zak tears his gaze away from Nick's face as Aaron wraps a hand around his waist and rubs a thumb over the closest scratch.

"What did this to you?" Aaron asks and Zak winces as Nick's fingers scratch away at a drying wound.

"Nothing," Zak mumbles and pushes Nick's hands away.

Aaron's grip tightens and he catches Zak's eyes, "Then who did this to you?"

"What? No one did this to me. What kind of question is that?"

Aaron grabs his face, "Did you do it yourself?"

"Does it look like I'd do it myself?" Zak asks, and his tone drips with annoyance.

"Well, it can't of appeared by itself!"

Zak pulls his shirt down roughly and for a moment he wonders if it was a good idea to call Aaron home. He kicks himself mentally as the thought completes, though.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Aaron asks and he leans away, "You wouldn't of called me home if there wasn't a problem." He looks between the two men, "And it must've been really bad if Nick couldn't even console you. What's going on?"

"Couldn't I just have you both here?" Zak winces as the words leave his mouth. It sounded pathetic. "We leave for the next lockdown in a few days, I just..."

Aaron looks to Nick and Nick shrugs.

"We're here now," Nick says and Zak scrutinizes him. Nick relaxes himself and Zak does as well, "Is this all you want?"

Zak looks down and his fingers tangle together nervously, "Is that so hard to believe?"

Aaron sighs loudly and rubs his face with a hand. Zak stares at him from under his lashes and the bearded man smiles crookedly, "Look, I'm not mad that I came home early." His body uncoils as Nick wraps an arm around his waist, "I'm just a little freaked out, okay? I get a call in the middle of the day and all I hear is panic from the other side." Aaron reaches a hand out and lifts Zak's chin, "Nick says you're not saying anything and now I'm here and you're _still_ not saying anything. There are marks on your body and they look insanely physical. Unless _something_ has managed to make itself touchable, _I'm_wondering where the hell they came from."

Zak opens his mouth, stuttering on what to say. He couldn't meet their eyes as he says quietly, "I don't want to talk about it."

Aaron stares at him for a while and it looks like the only thing keeping him from grabbing Zak around the shoulders is Nick's fingers calmly caressing his hip. He lets it go, "You know I'm not going to force you to tell me anything."

"I know."

"Nick might."

Zak says a little stronger, "I know."

Nick and Aaron share a look and Zak feels like a child being prosecuted by his parents. Aaron rubs his shaved head tiredly and nods.

"Okay." He reaches forward and tries to bring Zak into his arms but Zak refuses to budge. Aaron smiles encouragingly, "Zak, you got me home and I'm tired. The least you and Nick could do is cuddle with me while I fight this jet lag. I missed you both."

A smile slowly makes its way on Zak's lips and Nick grins along with Aaron. The look on their faces is so familiar that Zak couldn't help but relax and nod.

"I'll meet you guys upstairs," Zak says, "I'm just going to feed Ridley and get him a bowl of water."

"Don't keep us waiting," Nick murmurs and lightly tugs Zak's hands apart.

Aaron grabs one of them, "And don't nibble on your fingers. I thought I broke you of that habit already."

Zak chuckles, "I didn't have anything else to put in my mouth, dude."

"Not for long," Nick jokes and Aaron cuffs him on the shoulder, laughing.

They head upstairs and Zak follows their retreat with his eyes. He could hear Nick hollering in the hallways for Ridley and the dog runs into the kitchen.

"Com'on, Rid. I don't know how much you ate, but there's still half a bag of dog food sitting by the sink and it's been a few hours..."

* * *

><p>Ridley doesn't follow him as he walks up the stairs and how Ridley is comfortable enough in the house to leave Zak alone helps reinforce the hope that whatever is following him has left him alone. He fights the urge to bite his nails as he reaches the second floor and really wishes he had brought some gum with him.<p>

"Do you think it's demonic?" Zak hears Aaron's deep voice makes it though the door and Zak pauses. He doesn't push the door open and listens carefully.

"I almost want to believe that," he hears Nick sigh, "At least that we know how to face. But those... those, cuts, Aaron. We've been scratched, too. They've never drawn blood before."

"What are you suggesting?" Aaron's voice wavers as it ends and Zak hopes they're not thinking what he's thinking.

"... I don't know."

There's silence and Zak feels either relieved or worried that they didn't specify. He nearly pushes open the door, but Aaron continues to speak.

"Dude, there's blood on your shirt." He hears Nick chuckle and the sound nearly chills him.

"Yeah... I think it's Zak's." _Think..?_

"'Think'?"

"Well, I don't really remember why it's there."

Zak stops himself from backing away and holds his ground, his mind running at miles per hour. How could Nick not remember? He grits his teeth as he hears Nick grumble about his head hurting and that maybe a nap would help. Zak's breath shakes as he exhales and he pushes the door open. He tries to walk into the room as calmly as possible.

"There you are," Nick says and grins at him. His shirt is caught on his elbows and Nick throws it to the side as Zak walks closer. Zak nods and tries to calm his breathing as Nick smooths his hands on his hips under his shirt.

"Why're you freaking out?"

Zak shakes his head and looks at Aaron on the bed. The man is propping himself up on his elbows as he watches how Zak interacts with Nick. He notices that the bedsheets he just pulled off were back on the bed and Zak wonders why they're not bothered by the dots of spilt blood on the sheets. Nick pulls him towards the bed and Zak realizes that it's nearly unnoticable in the dark cotton with barely any light.

Nick pulls the shirt over Zak's head and Zak blinks as the look in Nick's eyes change again. It was quickand the look was gone before Zak could even register it, but when it does Zak had to fight himself from twitching when Nick smooths his hands down his chest and wrap around his waist.

"The middle?" Nick asks and Zak shakes his head. He needs Aaron between him and Nick this time.

"Want Aaron there."

Nick nods and kisses his lips sweetly and the soft movement of his lips against his own reminds him that this is _Nick_. He sighs as Nick lets him go and takes up Aaron's left side.

Aaron smiles sleepily as Nick drapes himself over his shoulder and Zak collects himself as he watches how Nick seems recognizable in Aaron's arms. This is his Nick. His Nick likes to joke around and smile, likes to treat Zak like glass even though he's probably the strongest of the three. The one that likes to break him when he's being unneedingly strong and put him back together when he reveals that he's weak. This is _Nick_and Zak manages to slow his racing heart before crawling into the bed on Aaron's right.

Zak moves closer and tucks his head under Aaron's chin, feeling his beard tickle his forhead. Zak remembers a time when Aaron would complain about getting too hot because Nick and Zak decided he made a better bed than his mattress, but as his long arms encircled him and Nick, Zak only smiles softly at the memory. He could feel Aaron drifting off and Zak stares over his chest at Nick. He startles as he notices the other man already looking at him.

"What?" Zak whispers as Nick covers his hand with his own.

"Don't worry about it." Nick answers.

Zak rubs at Nick's fingers and flips their hands so that Nick's lay under his own. His hand doesn't quite feel like ice, but Zak tries to bring heat back into his fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: M  
>Pairing: NAKRON<br>Summary: Zak does a lot of round about things to keep Nick and Aaron safe. He takes the front so he's the first thing the ghosts see. He taunts the hardest so the ghosts concentrate on him. Zak doesn't like it when spirits come out to bully his partners, so he takes it upon himself when they're not seperated. But this time he may of taken it too far and the recent possession just might follow Zak home.

* * *

><p>They had another location planned, Zak had been looking forward to it for months, but the morning greeted them with a phone call from a network representative telling them to check out a location of their choosing. Zak had grumbled and passed the phone over to Nick; so upset was he he didn't even want to hear where they were going.<p>

Nick hangs up and scoffs lightly at the pouting Zak. Zak is slouching so deeply in the couch his head is tucked under Aaron's armpit while the man watches his recorded television series.

"Don't be like that," Nick says, his voice is soft and Zak tries not to melt. He wants to be angry, dammit. "They're just concerned about your safety."

"Where're we going?" Aaron asks, but his eyes don't leave the screen. He laughs when the man on the television recites his one liner.

"Kentucky," Nick chuckles as Zak's eyes light up, "Basically a giant morgue, from what they're telling me."

That piqued Zak's interests. He sits up a little straighter and Nick laughs. Aaron looks down over the spikey head as he was nudged to the side. He combs his hand through Zak's messy hair before ignoring the both of them in favor for his show.

"So do I change the plane tickets?" Zak asks and bats Aaron's hand away. He makes grabby hands for the phone, but Nick puts it on the coffee table.

"We'll go out and cancel it later," Nick says, "they've already booked us tickets and it should come in the mail tomorrow." He takes the last seat open at the end of the couch and pulls his legs up over their laps.

Zak pushes his legs off and gets up quickly as his excitement fills him with energy, "I'm going to shower." Nick grabs the end of his shirt and keeps him from moving.

"Can I join you?" he bites his lip and Zak feels he really needs to harden himself from Nick's charm. Aaron exchanges his gaze between the television and the two men beside him before shutting off the T.V. He gets up and pulls Nick with him.

"I wanna shower too."

Zak rolls his eyes as he's dragged upstairs to the giant bathroom connected to Aaron's bedroom. He knows where this bath is heading if the pair of gropey hands have anything to go by. He smacks the one getting a bit too daring below the belt.

* * *

><p>Zak gets into the passangers side not without giving both men a fair share of his icey glare. Maybe a bit more for Nick and Nick shrugs, smiling apologetically as he sits behind the wheel. Not only did both men decide they wanted to breach him without a break in between, but Nick had gone a little too roughly after Aaron came inside of Zak. Hell, the man had even decided to bite open a healing scratch and Aaron had been livid as he watched a trail of blood go down Zak's thigh.<p>

"I thought you could take it after Aaron had you," Nick explained as he scrubbed a wash cloth over Zak's chest. He didn't look into Zak's eyes, but it wasn't because of shame. Through his glare, Zak could see the man hyponotized by the scratches and Zak had kicked him in the shin when he started scrubbing too hard and the white wash cloth was stained red with blood. Nick apologized again and kissed his lips softly, but it didn't lessen the glare Zak gave him as Aaron felt down between Zak's cheeks to see if Nick had tore him open or not.

He didn't.

But Zak still has problems sitting and he has to force himself not to limp when he walks and he feels that this is good practice to become immune to Nick's puppy eyes.

"I'll buy you ice cream later," Nick tries as he pulls out of the driveway. Zak rolls his eyes in annoyance. That's what you do for a child and he's no child and this is definately not a child's crime.

"Sorry, but no thanks. That won't soothe my aching asshole." Zak bites back and Aaron snickers loudly from the back.

Nick pauses and bites his lip. He looks as if he's debating whether or not to say something.

"It could if you want it to."

Zak punches him in the arm and Nick nearly swerves into another car. That should've killed them, Zak thinks sadly and the two men laugh together as he blushes brightly and crosses his arms.

They do try to make it up to him after they finished their business with the travel agency. Nick had to try a little harder, but for Aaron it wasn't as hard since Zak wasn't even really angry at him. He was just a little miffed that Aaron watched on as he got abused.

"You looked like you were enjoying it," he said and shrugged it off. Zak gave him the finger and told him he should get on the other end of Nick's man spear and see how it feels.

"Should I be flattered?" Nick mumbles quietly and Aaron kicks the back of his seat to shut him up.

"You're makin' it worse, bro."

It's been bad since the shower. "Take me home, Nick!" Zak plants his face in his hands and wonders why he puts up with them. He listens to Aaron give Nick shorter directions from their current position and he doesn't look up until Nick parks in his driveway.

"Remember Zak, just your clothes and bathroom necessities!" Nick hollers from the van as Zak unlocks his door, "Don't bring your house with you!"

Zak tells himself that he did _not_sob as he walks through and shuts the door. He leans against the dark wood and fights the urge to run his hands through his hair. Those two... he wonders what's up with those two and he laughs. Nick and Aaron are goofs. How could he forget that those two enjoy pushing his buttons until they get a reaction from him? He's been so caught up these last few days about his haunting that Zak had been revelling in their gentle concern.

Speaking of... He's home and for once he doesn't feel smothered. He pushes himself from the door and slowly walks further into his house, turning on the lights as he walks into the rooms. He swollows thickly as his nerves invade him, but it feels more like habit than anything else.

He ignores the hallway leading down to his dungeon and runs upstairs into his bedroom. Zak squeezes his fists as he brings his wits around him and walks over to his closet to bring out his luggage. It doesn't take too long to fill at all and Zak makes basic rounds around the second floor before dragging his luggage downstairs.

He pauses in front of the dark hallway leading to the bookcase and debates taking a look inside his dungeon. It freaks him out at the best of times, but maybe today will be better. He hasn't felt threatened since he's walked in. He rolls his luggage to the front door, taking slow, measured steps while he thinks before leaving the bag there and walking back towards the hallway.

He gives himself a good shake before walking towards the bookcase and just stares at what's in it. He reads the names of real and fake books alike and was much too ditracted to hear Nick and Aaron coming up behind him.

"Hey, where's the bible Father gave to us?"

Zak snaps his head to the side and Nick steadies him before he could give himself whiplash.

"You fucking scared me, Aaron," Zak breathes and leans against Nick's side. Nick laughs softly as he pats Zak's back.

"I'm sorry," Aaron says with a smile and touches the empty space that used to be the thick bible. "Just wonderin' where it was." He sticks his fingers in as if he'll find the book hiding deeper inside the little space.

"It's at your place," Nick says automatically and pauses. His scrunches his forehead confusedly, "At least... I think it's at your place..."

Aaron scrunches his face, "Why would it be there?" He nudges Zak lightly, "Why would you bring your bible into my house? You know I got one if you wanted to read."

"I didn't..." Zak says quietly, and his eyes are a little wider than usual as he pulls away from Nick. He stands closer to Aaron and Nick raises an eyebrow.

"Well... um," Nick thinks for a moment, "I swear I saw it there... maybe I'm thinking about Aaron's bible."

"Maybe."

Nick looks at Zak oddly, but doesn't comment on it. "Are you goin' in, or..."

Zak shakes his head, "No, we're leaving."

Nick sighs, "Dude, we're here now. Might as well go in and check it out for a while." He opens the door and walks into the dark red room with Aaron close behind. Zak bites his lip before slowly entering the room as well. He runs into Aaron's back, but the man is too busy staring at the room in shock.

"Dude." Aaron starts and his eyes dart from corner to corner, "Did you have a fight in here and lose or something?"

Zak chews on his lip as he sees things thrown on the floor and broken. His chair sits there in shreds, as if claws had ran down the red fabric and tore it up and the table next to it was shoved over on its side. Skulls and candles were thrown or smashed on the floor and the few books he does bring in here to read lay in scattered, ripped piles. It smells like fire, but looking around he doesn't see any burns.

"Woah, I was just hit with some dejavu," Nick says and laughs nervously as he eyes the mess at their feet. Zak notices Nick's hand clenched into fists by his side and his gut tells him to get Nick out of this room now.

"Lets go." Zak commands and Nick shakes his head.

"Shouldn't we clean this up first?" Aaron nods and agrees with Nick as he starts picking up the cracked plastic skulls.

"Put those down," Zak snaps and grabs Aaron's arm. He reaches for Nick's too, but Nick moves away, "I want to go now. We'll clean this up later." He grabs Nick's arm and Nick tears himself away with a growl.

"We're staying, Zak, " Nick hisses and Aaron's eyes widen. Zak stares at Nick worriedly.

"Nick, let's go," Zak says again and he's so close to pleading.

Nick shakes his head again, but it looks more like he's trying to clear his head than refusing. He mumbles under his breath and when he looks at Zak again he looks furious. Zak backs away towards the door. The look is gone in seconds and Aaron breathes heavily as he looks between them.

"What the fuck is going on."

Nick squeezes his eyes shut and swollows hard. He's looking more like himself and Aaron braves a hand forward. "What's wrong with you, Nick?"

"It's the room," Zak says. "Get him out of the room!" He wraps his hands around Nick's wrists and pulls hard, dragging the man to the door. Nick fights him the whole way and the only reason they make it through the door is Aaron forcibly shoving them both without a care if they get hurt along the way or not. Aaron slams the door behind him and Zak holds Nick in his arms as the man breathes harshly against his cheek.

"I don't know what the _hell _you're hiding in there, Zak, but if you don't get your house blessed by the fucking time we come back from Kentucky, you're moving in with me." Aaron says and he falls against the bookcase. Zak nods as he cradles Nick. He could feel Nick mumbling into his neck.

Aaron comes closer and rubs Nick's back, "You okay, Nick?"

Nick nods but doesn't do much else. He breathes in and out once before letting go of Zak.

"Sorry, man," Nick says and his hands wrap around Zak's hips, his thumbs caressing the strong bone. He leans forward again and puts his head on Zak's shoulder, "The world is spinning."

Aaron looks worriedly at Zak and gently pries Nick away. Nick clings onto him as Aaron tries looking into his eyes.

"You alright?"

Nick blinks, "I... yeah." He notices he's not in Zak's arms any more and he looks less off-balanced. Zak doesn't comment on it and gives the other man some space.

"Well, I don't know about you guys... but I feel like there's eyes on me and it's freakin' me out, bro. What do you say we go to Nick's and brave his wife now?"

The ride is silent and Zak could see how Nick's actions in his dungeon was really bothering him. Hell, it was bothering Zak and he was dead worried with how everything is playing out since the hospital. He looks over at Nick and for a moment he's afraid that the evil spirit that had followed him home has attached itself to Nick.

But why would it? It hasn't bothered him all day, hasn't made itself known since Aaron came home, or even really when Nick showed up. There was no more whispering that only he could hear, there was no more eyes on him which he could only feel. He hasn't been filled with fear.

Wait, no. He has been. And it has always been with Nick and there has never been a reason to fear Nick like he does now. It's different, though, very different. When spirits attached themselves to any of them, Zak had always been afraid for Nick or Aaron's lives, never his own. No, even though this spirit has assumably found its way within the younger man, it was still after Zak. He was damn sure of it.

And, damn, if that doesn't make Zak seethe. He looks at Nick at the corner of his eyes and wonders when the demon will make itself known again. He doesn't want an entity tainting Nick's soul at all. He'd rather have it following him for the rest of his life than for it to reside within Nick for a minute. He thinks about dragging Nick to a church, but for some reason he doesn't feel the demon will be persuaded to leave so easily.

"We're here." Nick mumbles and Aaron laughs at his tone. Zak snaps out of it in favor of concentrating on now rather than later. He nudges Nick with an elbow.

"Dude, is she even home?"

Nick sits there for a moment and nods, "Yeah. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach, man." He nods again absently, "Like when I know there's a ghost... in... the room, dude, look I'm getting goosebumps!"

Zak snorts and Aaron guffaws. He shows them his arm and Zak rubs the pimpled flesh amusedly before getting out of the van and into the large house.

"Hey, baby girl," Nick says sweetly and picks up his child from the bouncy seat. The baby laughs beautifully as she puts her hands on her daddy's face.

"She's getting prettier every day, G." Aaron says and laughs as Annabelle makes grabby hands for his beard.

"Of course she is," Nick says and he plays with her growing blonde hair. Her blue eyes shine wonderfully. Zak had always wondered why Nick and his daughter were complete opposites visually, but he never brings it up. He knows the questions go through Nick's head as well.

The try not to take too long and Nick plays with Annabelle the whole time as Zak and Aaron packs his clothes in the main bedroom. Roni had came around, but her stay wasn't long. She just rolled her eyes at the sight of then and told them not to do anything on the nice clean bedsheets.

Aaron made a face at her retreating back and Nick snickers into Annabelle's hair.

"Where do you think she's going?" Zak asks curiously. He noticed her attire and it wasn't exactly something you wear to go grocery shopping or lay around the house in. He folds a shirt and throws it into the luggage as Nick shrugs.

"I don't know. Probably somewhere with Robert."

Roni comes back moments later and dresses Annabelle. Zak feels horrible when Nick's face fell when Roni takes Annabelle with her to meet up with another man. They don't speak of it. Aaron assumed it was too touchy a subject to bring up unless Nick brings it up and Zak knew if he brought it up himself, Nick would change the subject in seconds.

They lock up and leave for Aaron's house moments later. They spend the next few days lazing around in bed or around the pool and Zak had breathed a sigh of relief every morning knowing he has Aaron and Nick safe by his side. There were no more voices floating around in his head and for the most part, Nick had been his joking, smiling self. He's been a little more aggressive now and then, but not like the morning after Aaron arrived, so Zak's puts it off. Nick always was a tad bit rougher after spending some time in his house with Roni.


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: M  
>Pairing: NAKRON<br>Summary: Zak does a lot of round about things to keep Nick and Aaron safe. He takes the front so he's the first thing the ghosts see. He taunts the hardest so the ghosts concentrate on him. Zak doesn't like it when spirits come out to bully his partners, so he takes it upon himself when they're not seperated. But this time he may of taken it too far and the recent possession just might follow Zak home. **warning** dubcon? noncon? It's bordering.

* * *

><p>They love Kentucky. The state homes some of the most active places in the paranormal that they've ever had the priveledge to experience. So when they made it to the state for their next big lock down, Zak had begged the two men to visit Bobby Mackey's for a day.<p>

Nick relented to Zak's puppy dog eyes- never really been able to say no to the man when he pulls the look on him outside of the bedroom, but Aaron was a little harder to convince. Of course, he was up against two very persuasive men. He wasn't going to win this one.

"Fine. But can you guys _not_do that thing where you provoke every single angry and violent spirit residing in there? It's fun for an investigation, but if I'm going to get a heart attack from a ghost and we don't have it on camera, I'm going to be P.O.'ed."

"I won't, Aaron. I promise." Zak says and Nick only crosses his arms and grins.

Of course, they went back on that tiny promise. Aaron muttered about missing their crossed fingers. But really, it wasn't because Zak and Nick were _looking_for ghosts. When the team arrived, Bobby had been both excited and a bit worried. He didn't really have a great connection with the ghosts of his club, and if he was asked if he believed in them, he'd tell them some elusive answer, but he just could not deny that something was missing.

"It's almost peaceful," the owner said as he leaned against the wall, "I mean, the place was haunted long before I owned it, you know? It just feels different."

And it did feel different. When asked how long the place has been inactive, the man only shrugs. It _is_ active. It's just _different_, Mackey explains.

"It's like all the evil in the building dissapeared."

Aaron sighs in relief and laughs. "Good riddance," he whispers.

Zak isn't so sure they should be celebrating that.

"Makes you wonder what's been haunting the place, doesn't it?" Nick grumbles as they sit at the bar. Mackey feels like hosting them since they are guests and they watch the man distractingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's ghosts... and we all know ghosts. They haunt a place, they're stuck there forever," he thanks the old singer as he is handed a drink, "Then there's demons and how they aren't exactly attached to anything in particular."

Zak watches Nick quietly and both Aaron and Bobby nods.

"I'm just sayin'... maybe this evil spirit, this demon, since that's what we're assuming is terrorizing your customers, found something else?"

* * *

><p>They make it to the lockdown location without much event. They were half asleep and it had taken Aaron about three cups of coffee before he deemed himself ready to drive. Zak remembers Aaron telling them to get in the back and falling asleep on Nick's shoulder before waking up to quite a tall, abandoned building.<p>

"Is this it?"

Zak twitches lightly and Nick wraps an arm around his back after he speaks. He groans and rubs his eyes before reaching for his thick framed glasses sitting in the cup holder.

"Yup, this is it. And there's the hospital," Aaron said from the front. He puts an arm on the passangers chair and turns around to see them, "St. Mary's Baptist Hospital, but that's not our location." He looks back at the tower, "_That_is."

"Okay," Zak mumbles and clears his throat, "Which part of it is the morgue, then?"

Aaron smirks lightly as he looks over his shoulder, "The whole damn thing. All five floors!"

Zak blinks slowly, making sure he heard him right, "Five... Five floors?"

Nick chuckles besides him and gives Zak a little shake, "Looks like it," he laughs when Zak doesn't do much else but blink, "Think you could handle it, bro?" He shakes Zak again, "You alive in there?"

"Yeah," Zak says absently and pulls himself up till he's pretty much pressed up against the back of Aaron's car seat. The tower looms over them, the sun catching the back of it casting them all in shadow. "You're shitting me, that's ours for the night?"

Aaron nods, "And we gotta be in there in five minutes. Our tour guide said to meet her eight o'clock sharp."

Nick and Aaron set up their cameras and Zak takes the time to study the building before finding a young lady sitting just inside the main entrance. She's the first thing they see before facing a nicely sized elavator. The tower is tall from the outside, seems massive, but it isn't as daunting from the inside with it's singular rounded hallway.

"Yeah, it may seem big, but it really is not," Sally, their tour guide said. "There is just this one similar hallway in every floor, and they wrap around the elevator. There are four rooms on each floor, so merely a total of twenty."

"Merely, she says," Nick grumbles under his breath, and Zak chuckles quietly besides him.

She takes them around the first, explaining it's purpose. It used to be the ceremony and viewing floor. Family members would be too frightened to go up the elevator to recognize their dead.

"There is always a feeling of sadness when coming to these rooms," She says, "This one in particular."

"Yeah," Zak grunts and crosses his arms, "You could really feel the heaviness as you walk in, like you almost want to cry. What else is about this room?"

"Children," She looks between the men, "The bodies of deceased children were identified by their families here. Other investigators or tourists who come in here tell us that they feel little hands grab at their clothes or hear crying."

"You said their bodies were identified here?" Zak bites his lip before going on, "Where there bodies that weren't?"

"Many," she replies quickly, "Either bodies of orphaned, or abandoned children."

Zak nods and looks at Aaron, "We're putting an X-camera here. Let's see if we could catch anything."

Sally takes them up the other floors and they label another four rooms before reaching the fifth floor. She enters the fifth floor lab.

"This lab supposedly holds the evilest of entities."

"The place isn't haunted unless it houses evil entities," Zak jokes and his boys snicker behind their cameras.

Sally laughs, "Indeed. You'll find our share of evil entities here. As you can see, the body slab is still here, unlike the other three floors."

Zak nods and gets next to it. He runs his fingers over the rusted surface and Nick grabs Aaron's arm before he could stop him. "Bodies were laid out here." Zak states.

"Yes. They would bleed the bodies and disembowel them on that table." She laughs as Zak slowly takes his hands off of the table.

"Right. Now say it in a even more gruesome way. I just touched that table." Zak mumbles. She opens her mouth and he quickly stops her, "Please don't!" She laughs and he looks between the people in the room,"Hand sanitizer?"

Aaron rolls his eyes and rifles through his pocket for a small bottle of it. He mutters as he passes it to Zak, "Would you stop putting your hands on things here? Dead bodies were _stored_here, Zak. You might catch something." Zak chuckles as he cleans his hands.

"Okay, what else?" Zak asks and he puts the bottle of sanitizer in his own pocket as he stands next to Sally. She watches Aaron until the camera on his arm was steady before she speaks again.

"About fifteen miles South of here is a prison." She pauses at their shocked faces, "Quite an old prison, might I add."

"There's another prison?" Nick starts from behind his camera, "Is it still being used?"

"Oh, yes. It's still in opperation," Sally says, "And it has connections to St. Mary's and this building." She pauses and Zak looks tad bit uneasy.

"This floor houses the undesirables. The bodies of prisoners would be put here," She says. She looks a bit troubled, "The hospital would be short of organs, sometimes, and instead of ordering a batch to be delivered, they would be harvested from prisoners, alive, or dead."

"So you're saying they took organs illegally?" Zak asks and his eyebrows went up.

"Yes. But the doctors and scientists thought it was fine in the name of science." She winces, "And the prison thought it was a good way to keep the numbers low."

That was the last room they x-ed out for their investigation and she quickly takes them down the stairs. Sally pauses as they get to the main entrance.

"I didn't specify before, but that elavator," she waves her hand at it.

"Wait, wait, lemme turn my camera on."

She waits patiently for the camera to be switched on and on Aaron's shoulder before she speaks, "Some investigators who've come here before say they hear screaming and banging in the elevator. They don't open on it's own," she stops and looks at the elavator oddly, "It doesn't even opperate since no electricity comes through this building anymore."

"Can we open it, though?" Zak asks and he walks towards the elevator. Nick turns on his camera and follows him.

"Yes, you can." Sally mumbles and clears her throat, "Get your fingers between the doors and you could go through. You could close yourselves in if you want to as well, there are handles on the inside."

"What for?"

"In case the elevator breaks down and a person was kept inside with the deceased." She explains, "A lot of fear and suspicion floats around death. If the elevator stops and the doors do not open, then it'll be possible to force it to open from the inside instead of waiting to be saved."

Zak claws his fingers between the doors and pushes it open slowly. The place reaks and is very dark. The walls are padded. "Let's go in here, too."

"Dude." Aaron starts. He pauses and stares at Zak for a moment before reaching for his tape.

They do the local interviews with the people who've had experiences the rest of the day and don't come back to their hotel until late midday. The sun still hangs high in the sky and the fall whether is just warm enough during the day to not worry about chills. Zak smiles contently as he burrows under the blankets. He could hear Aaron walking back and forth in the room and Nick changing the channels on the television.

"So where are you going?" Nick asks and shuts off the t.v. Aaron pauses and Zak sticks his head out from under the blankets to watch.

"'Ey, you guys might like to stay couped up in a room, but I gotta see that restaurant in the lobby," Aaron says with a smile. "While you guys were talking to the headdesk, I heard people talking 'bout the food and I gotta try it!"

Zak laughs and puts his arms behind his head, "Bring something back for us?"

"Why don't you just go with me?" Aaron asks and shrugs on a light jacket.

Zak curls himself around Nick. "I don't feel like going out," he mumbles into Nick's stomach. He feels the bed dip behind him and a large hand go through his hair.

"We spoil you, you know," Aaron says with a smile, "What would you like?"

"Whatever you're getting."

Zak could feel Aaron get up, but he pauses and is pulled slightly over him. Nick speaks.

"Don't take to long," Zak feels Nick's hands run down his back slowly, "Wouldn't want to leave you out."

Aaron chuckles breathlessly and Zak takes a peak as their lips part, "How about I give you some time with Zak by yourself?"

"Who says I'm up for it?" Zak starts and his breath hitches when Aaron runs a thumb over his collarbone, "Why do you guys always assume I'm up for it?"

Aaron just shakes his head with a small smile and gets up. He pats Nick's shoulder before getting to the door, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Awe, but some of those are fun," Nick mumbles and Aaron laughs as the door closes behind him.

Zak is only given a few seconds before he was pushed onto his back. Nick puts himself between Zak's legs and Zak looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Nick..."

"Come on, Zak," Zak groans lightly when Nick nuzzles under his jaw, "I want some little one on one."

"You were alone with Aaron last night," Zak says lightly as he stretches out his neck to give Nick more room, "And he's a satisfying guy from what I remember."

Nick laughs, "Yeah, but I haven't had you and Aaron's giving you to me so you have to do it and get out of your clothes." He gets his hands under Zak's shirt and pulls it over his head, "And now I'm not distracted and I get to touch all this."

Zak gets his own hands under Nick's shirt and the cloth crawls up as Nick kisses his way down Zak's chest. Nick groans into his skin when he rubs between his shoulder blades and licks over the healing scratches.

"You keep coming back to those," Zak grumbles and bites his lip when Nick starts leaving open sucking kisses over the widened scratch Nick had made days before.

"I could taste your blood," Nick whispers and Zak gasps when Nick digs his tongue into it, as if he's trying to loosen the scabs.

"Aaron is going to kill me when he finds out I'm letting you do this," Zak twitches when he feels teeth, "Fuck, I'm going to kill _you_if you make it bleed again."

"Too late."

Zak gasps and squeezes his eyes shut when Nick traces down the left side scratches with his nails, tearing the scabs right off his skin. Zak flips them and glares.

"What the fuck, Nick!"

"Look at you. You're ruining our clothes," Nick smirks lightly and sits up. Zak backs up a little bit and watches as Nick pulls off his shirt. Nick's lithe muscles and pale skin distract Zak and Nick was able to flip him back onto his back easily.

Zak stares up at him with fear in his eyes as he was pinned down. He tries fighting against Nick, but he's abnormally strong and Zak goes slack as the hands around his wrists tighten almost painfully so. Nick leans forward and nips at his lips, completely unbalancing Zak before pushing his tongue through. Zak pants under him and groans when Nick starts grinding against his hips.

"Oh, God, Nick," Zak squirms as Nick starts kissing down his chest again. "Why are you doing this?"

Nick pulls off and Zak is mesmerized with his blood staining his lips, "A new kink. I don't know..." Nick mumbles and he lightly touches scratches, "I've never reacted like this before."

"No, you've never." Zak moans when Nick reaches for the buldge in his pants. They were undone quickly and Nick gets off the bed in order to pull them along with his undewear off Zak's long legs. He steps out of his own before getting back on top.

"You look good like this," Nick says and moans as his hard cock touches Zak's warm skin. He wraps his hand around Zak's cock and strokes him roughly, coating his fingers with the precum leaking out of the reddened tip, and reaches behind Zak's balls with the same hand to spread it over his pucker. Zak gasps as he is breached and wraps his arms around Nick's neck to pull him down for a kiss.

"You want it now, don't you," Nick whispers against his lips, "Can't wait to be fucked."

Zak whimpers and pulls his lips away when Nick forces in a second finger. He doesn't speak and Nick doesn't stop mumbling dirty words against his ear. The fingers are gone and Zak is quickly turned onto his front and pulled up onto his knees.

Zak gasps. A moan and a scream strangled in his throat. His whole body moves forward as Nick forces his cock inside of him and he can't help glaring over his shoulder as the other man chuckles.

"Don't tell me you're still too tight," He mumbles, and Zak wonders when Nick had ever become so careless.

Zak growls, "Get off of me, you bastard." Nick only snickers and and thrusts his hips again. Zak's breath catches in his throat when Nick hits his prostate.

"See, there it is... my little whore."

"What the fuck, Ni- Ah!" He pants as Nick starts pistoning in and out of him and the sound of skin slapping skin fills the whole room. Zak clenches his eyes shut as he body fights Nick's intrusion. "Nick," he gasps, "stop, it hurts..."

Nick pulls out of him and the speed in which he does it nearly tears a scream out of Zak. Nick forcably grabs him on the shoulder and pushes Zak onto his back before grabbing his legs and pushing them up until he could see Zak's abused pucker.

"Hurts?" Nick asks, and his grin doesn't look right, "You love this, how can this hurt?" He thrusts in quickly and Zak's breath catches. "It's probably not even enough... not when you can't have Aaron's cock in you too, huh?"

Zak cries out when Nick decides to hit his prostate rythmatically and Nick laughs.

"Yeah. Probably already miss wrapping your lips around that thick pole." He groans as Zak tightens around in, "Or maybe you miss fucking his cock." Nick drops a leg and lets it wrap around his waist and his free hand comes around to grab Zak around the neck. He smiles as he feels Zak trying to thrust his hips back, "Still hurts, Zachary?"

_It does_, but Zak fears what Nick would do if he knew. He _needs_Nick to cum, he told Nick so, and the other man only laughs. Zak feels ashamed.

"Please, Nick..." Zak moans, and blushes furiously. They feel different coming out of his mouth. The words feel filthy and he wants it to stop. "Cum, Nick. Fill me..."

Nick smirks, "Not until you do, baby," Nick says, but they don't seem sincere and the endearment rolls off his tongue like an insult. The hand around Zak's neck tightens and carry a threat. 'You're mine."

It's not enough to choke him and Zak doesn't struggle. He could feel the blunt head of Nick's cock jabbing into his spot constantly and Zak gasps for air as he cums messily between their stomachs. Nick's eyes flash with something familiar, something he could remember like a dream and Zak is hypontized by it as fear spreads to the rest of his body from the pit of his stomach.

"Spread your legs or use that cock for whomever you want, Zachary. You'll always come back to me."

Zak and Nick were already dressed when Aaron comes through with a bag of food. Nick had fallen asleep and wouldn't let go fo Zak's body the whole time and Zak was on edge as he waited for Aaron to arrive. He nearly jumps out of Nick's arms when Aaron unlocks the door.

"Here ya go. They have some killer burgers, dude. You're gonna love this!"

Nick moans slightly as he wakes and Zak tenses when the arm around him pulls him closer to Nick's chest. He pulls away before Nick wakes up completely and carefully crawls towards the edge of the bed.

"Come on, Zak. Come here or you'll get crumbs in the bed."

Zak shakes his head, "I'll eat slowly... can you bring it to me?"

Aaron raises an eyebrow as he pauses opening the take out boxes. He looks between the two before landing his eyes on Nick, "Were you too rough on him?"

Nick blinks sleepily and breathes calmly. He comes up behind Zak and puts a hand on his hip. "I think so..." he leans his head on Zak's shoulder, "Just a bit. Did I hurt you?"

Zak shakes his head and accepts the box of food Aaron hands over to him, "I'll be fine tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day finds Aaron and Zak alone behind the hotel, hiding in the dark corners of an alleyway. Nick was still up in the hotel room talking to Roni about something or another and the two assumed he may want some alone time when Annabelle is brought up.<p>

Aaron pulls out a cigarette and lights it, all the while staring at Zak staring at him. He laughs and closes his lips aroung the cig as he pulls out the pack from his back pocket and handing one stick to Zak.

"there ya go," he says with a slight smile and Zak grins as he puts the end of the cigarette in his mouth and chews. The spongey tip and the very light taste of tobacco calms him.

"We're gonna need to buy you some lollipops or something, dude. I'm running out of 100s." he takes a drag and holds it, exhaling it slowly so the wind could take it away from Zak. His eyes are lowered and he becomes silent as he smokes. Zak knows he's thinking about Nick. He doesn't bring it up.

"Are you nervous?" Zak asks and between them Aaron knows Zak is talking about the tower. Zak notices Aaron pausing in this daily ritual. He's past half way done and the wind lights up the cigarette even though it's not between Aaron's lips. It eats away at the paper and Aaron sighs at his quickly diminishing cigarette. The taller man shakes his head.

"No," he says quietly, "or maybe. I don't know," he smiles crookedly and looks at Zak with hooded eyes, "I'm afraid something might happen to you again."

"It won't," Zak consoles quickly.

"It _might_," Aaron retorts and the cigarette finishes with another long drag. He kills it on the wall and fights the urge to light another one. "I could never tell before it happens, man. And Nick and I don't even know how to stop it." He leans back against the wall and Zak could see a slight tremble in his hands before they were hidden in his pockets.

"Nick's acting weird," Aaron grumbles.

Zak stills and nods. He chews on the cigarette and it feels like it might break in his mouth any moment. "I've noticed."

"When?"

Zak couldn't really hold his gaze and pulls the cigarette out of his mouth. He rolls the wet end between his fingers. "Yesterday," he whispers, "Before then, but yesterday I _knew_." He leans next to Aaron against the wall and lets the other man hold his other hand. He squeezes back.

"He told me you were his," Aaron says as he looks at Zak at the corner of his eye, "Is something going on between you two?" he laughs, "hell, is something going on between me and Nick that I didn't even know about?"

Zak bites his lip, "Is he keeping himself from you?"

"Keeping... What? No, no," Aaron says with a small chuckle, "We still find time together. You know about it. He actually told me that when it was just me and him in the hotel room." He exhales roughly, "He gets aggressive when you come up. Is he hurting you a bit more than I think?"

Zak doesn't say anything and drops the full cigarette.

Aaron lets go to rub his own face with both of his hands, "Dude," he turns and faces Zak, pulling on his shoulder until Zak is facing him too, "Zak, Why are you letting..." he sighs, "I'm going to talk to him."

"Don't," Zak says. "Jesus, I'm not made of glass... He's just a little rough."

Aaron wraps his arms around Zak and grabs his rear, digging his fingers into the seam of his pants and squeezes lightly. Zak gasps and tries to jerk his hips away as the muscles clench in surprise and ache from Yesterday's encounter.

"He really hurt you."

"It's fine. I just won't let him take me again."

Aaron scoffs, "Really," he deadpans, "He's a damn spitfire if I've ever seen one."

"You don't think I could top him?" Zak challenges, not even the slightest bit offended as he smirks at the other male.

"I _know_you can, dude." Aaron rolls his eyes, "You got a cock and you know how to use it." Aaron smiles as he pulls a laugh out of Zak. He pulls Zak closer, "I've seen you do it."

"Yup," Zak leans forward and wraps his arms around Aaron and nuzzles his face at the juncture of his neck. "My ass hurts, but the rest of me doesn't." He leans back and bites his lip before saying, "And... you know, it's been a while..." he drifts off and Aaron rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," Aaron murmurs, "but only because you submit so easily to Nick and me in the bedroom," and connects their lips. Zak groans into his mouth and for a moment it seems like Aaron might take over. He wipes the shining lips in front of him with a thumb, "Just wear a damn condom this time."

Zak rubs his face in Aaron's neck. "You and Nick get a kick out of me walking around filled with your spunk," Zak grumbles into the hallow of Aaron's throat. Aaron laughs and Zak could feel it vibrating through his skin.

"It's so sexy watching you squirm about it." He kisses Zak's forhead, "And don't deny how you practically ask for it." He chuckles at Zak's blush. "Seriously, dude. Don't forget to put a damn condom on. That last time is _the_last time I leak your cum from my bum."

Zak lays awake on Aaron's chest, though he is exhausted. Aaron had poked and prodded at the love bites Nick left on his body, had pressed his fingers into the bruises around his thighs, hell, had even embarassed Zak as he parted his cheeks and examined his swollen hole before he laid down and let Zak take over. He does it out of care, Aaron told him, and at the time Zak couldn't help releasing a fond snort.

And now he's just _exhausted_. Zak tries to find sleep as he smoothes his fingers over Aaron's sweat-dried chest. Aaron is drifting off under him, and Zak smiles absentmindly as he feels the man nodding off before snapping himself awake.

"Go to sleep," Zak whispers and Aaron nods. He gets on his side and Zak turns to give Aaron his back so the man could hold him. Zak lays slack and the arm around him grows heavy as Aaron falls right asleep.

Zak brings a thumb to his mouth and nervously nibbles on the pad. Lately, the urge to do this habit had grown and Zak had been careful not to do it in front of Aaron. But here he is, doing it now while he lays in Aaron's arms. He uses the hand that isn't in his mouth to wrap around Aaron's and just holds his hand as he tries to see if it's darker behind his eye lids than it is when he leaves his eyes open. He thinks about Nick.

Zak eyes the light when the hotel room door opens and, speak of the devil, Nick walks in in the dark. He could see the other man's shadow up until the door closes and how he couldn't tell where the other man is makes him nervous. Aaron murmurs sleepily in the back of his neck as he slowly comes to.

"Nick?" Zak whispers and he hears the other man grunt to signal his presence. He feels the arm around him tighten and Zak could tell Aaron is conscious. Aaron reaches behind himself to turn on the table light and Nick becomes visible. Zak jumps as he notices Nick's stare.

"Scoot over," Nick says and he cuts the connection as he undresses by the bedside. Aaron grumbles about bothering his sleep for this when most likely they'll all fall out of the bed later in the night, but otherwise moves until he's on his back. Zak wants to follow him and wrap himself around the paler male, but Nick stops him.

"I want to hold you tonight," Nick mumbles and climbs over Zak to get between him and Aaron. Aaron grunts as Nick's weight rolls over him, and he turns, wrapping an arm around Nick's waist. Nick opens his arm and Zak cautiously moves closer.

"Why are you so scared of me?" Nick asks and for a moment Zak thinks this is his Nick. He looks up.

"You seem different." Zak whispers as Nick encloses him against his chest and wonders if Nick's skin is cold because he's been outside.

Nick chuckles and Aaron turns out the light. "I'm not."


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: M  
>Pairing: NAKRON<br>Summary: Zak does a lot of round about things to keep Nick and Aaron safe. He takes the front so he's the first thing the ghosts see. He taunts the hardest so the ghosts concentrate on him. Zak doesn't like it when spirits come out to bully his partners, so he takes it upon himself when they're not separated But this time he may of taken it too far and the recent possession just might follow Zak home.

* * *

><p>It couldn't be suspicion any more. Zak starts watching Nick carefully, looking for signs that signal a change because he is sure sometimes Nick was <em>Nick<em>. He could feel it then, the natural safe aura around the younger man that makes Zak keep him by his side night after lockdown night. It was when the feeling was replaced and that comforting caress becomes that little nibbling at the base of the neck as dark brown eyes rounded sharply over to him that he was certain his Nick was taken somewhere else.

He has to tell Aaron and when he manages to get the older man alone, he tells him exactly that. It is explosive the way the other man reacts, how couldn't it be when years of pent up worry is finally able to make itself known. It was okay when nothing serious happened, but this thing had hurt Zak and now Nick is under possession, their younger, quieter investigator, and Aaron feels as if he has failed somehow. Zak isn't able to calm the storm in Aaron's heart, but he gets the bearded man to focus. They huddle close back between the shadows created by the hotel's buildings, quietly planning.

Zak doesn't think they could get rid of it. His eyes remain glued to the floor, so different from how he used to be so confident around the other male. Aaron tries showing him support, rubbing muscled arms under his hands as he tries to catch Zak's gaze. He thinks they could get rid of it- but then again, Aaron had always been a bit more religious than Zak. Zak doesn't think a simple prayer and a sprinkle of holy water would cut it. He is almost certain of it.

The younger man lets Aaron plan this one, a small crooked smile appearing on his face at the organization and thoughtful process that Zak sometimes gets too possessive of for Aaron to share. He simply nods and give his own simple input as he creates his own plan. If the demon doesn't leave like it should, Zak wants to be ready to accept it.

That night, Nick takes from Zak again right in front of a sated Aaron and as Zak gasps under their younger lover, he could see the utter horror in Aaron's eyes right over the other's shoulder. Zak shakes his head as Aaron comes near, and curls his legs around quickly pistoning hips. He takes the murmurs meant to humiliate him if only to slow the other down because at least this body was _Nick's _if not his words. He doesn't answer like he usually does as the younger man tells him he's his.

"You okay in there?"

Zak jumps as Aaron comes around and wraps an arm across his shoulders. He's sitting just outside in the hotel's cafe, drinking up the last of his coffee before sundown. He didn't expect to be bothered, what with Aaron and Nick having their own little rituals before lock down. "Shut up, Aaron."

Aaron laughs. "Just a ray of sunshine," He teases and pulls a seat out before letting the younger man go. He just watches Zak curiously before his eyes quickly dart a little to the left. He only firms his lips and nods before giving Nick his wide, welcoming grin. "You done talking to Roni?"

"Didn't even bother." Zak looks over his shoulder to see Nick's own bright smile and follows him as he takes the open seat in front of them. He playfully kicks at Zak's feet and Zak scoffs lightly into his drink, kicking back. "I... don't feel the duty to any more."

Aaron raises a brow curiously, "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Nick shrugs, "all I could think about is you guys at the moment. Maybe its 'cuz of last time. You know... with what happened to you." He meets Zak's eyes for a second.

"And Annabelle?"

Nick scoffs, "What of her?" and then confusion clouds his face. "That... I didn't mean that."

Aaron looks at Zak then and Zak could read it off the other's face. _Why don't we just tell him? _Zak shakes his head. He was scared what the demon would do to Nick if Nick knew. Instead, Zak just tells Nick to call Roni, but the younger male just shakes his head and waves over a waiter for some coffee.

"I'm ready for this." Nick says bravely and leans back in his seat. He crosses his arms and Zak gets distracted in the way his muscles creates defined lines into his skin. His lips twitch at the thought of a Nick as buff as himself. He'd probably scare everyone around him. "I'm actually really, really excited, man."

That caused Zak to drag his eyes up with confusion. "Why?" He tilts his head and his right eye squints a little more than his left and like that Nick snorts.

"_Because_," Nick starts and leans forward a bit. It gets Aaron's attention and Aaron nudges Zak as if to say, 'Pay attention, this might be important'. Zak nudges back with an annoyed look before Nick continues, "What we've been told, dude. If the stories are real... fuck, to feel all the energy swirling in there. Its like nothing else."

"And this... excites you?" Aaron reels back and for a second Zak feels as if everything is normal. He could feel an incredulous laugh bubbling in his gut, just _knowing _what Aaron had to say next- "If I had known, bro, I'd start fun times during lock downs." Zak bursts into laughter as Aaron wiggles his eyebrows.

"Shut up." Nick chortles and only looks away as his coffee was put in front of him, "You know you like the feeling too."

"It feels like _spiders _are crawling all over me, G. It ain't nice."

"Yeah, well, Zak understands."

And Zak just rolls his eyes and gives a small smile as Nick reaches across to brush his fingers against his knuckles.

"Right?"

"Definitely."

Its just a couple of hours later when they were picked up in front of their hotel in a white van. Experience makes loading up only a few minutes and they were gone, all three of them huddled in the back as their driver takes them away. Nick makes a joke about how it probably looks like their planning their great adventure in the large building, but really they're just basking within one bubble. Nick jokes again about 'synching', but Zak thinks that in a way, they were. It was kind of nice and Zak feels he could even fool himself into thinking they're all on one wave length.

"Okay, an hour till sun down. You think we could make it?" Aaron asks as the van parks and already he's loading his arms with what bags he could hold. The doors weren't even open yet, but the man's already wanting in. Zak plucks a bag from Aaron's shoulder. There's no way he could come out of the van safely with four of them hanging under his arms.

"We'll make it like we always do." Zak said next, his tone a little dry. He couldn't help it. Aaron takes it with humour though and laughs it off.

"Zak's in the zone... right, Nick?"

"Right." Nick snorts and its just like him, but for the change in his eyes. It feels a little different now, but Zak assumed it was the building they just approached and in concern he eyes Nick every which way he went. The white van leaves them, just parking by the gate and Sally comes up to unlock the door for them, helping when she can. She was nice enough to set up a couple of long hardwood tables for their equipment and when everything was in it's place, they did their intro before locking the doors for the night.

Zak did the map and Aaron stood right beside him. Nick mans the camera for this one and Zak takes some comfort in knowing his gaze isn't directed at him. Every little x-spot was noted and as he points to another smaller space he could only meet Aaron's eyes nervously.

"The elevator, where there has been countless experiences of loud screaming and suddenly locking. It isn't that big of a space, so Nick and I will be in the enclosed space while Aaron checks out the floor above us." His voice shakes just a little, but Aaron tries to distract him, foolishly missing the 'x' and Zak has to fix it for him. Nick catches that dorky, breathless laugh of his on camera as Zak grabs Aaron by the wrist and lays his finger right at the center.

"Dude? There."

"_Right _there."

And Zak just stares at him not sure if he should laugh at the awkwardness. Aaron exchanged a glance with Nick before back at him and they hear the younger man cut camera before Aaron laughs for him.

"You gonna be okay?" Aaron asks Zak as they come closer together. They watch Nick go to their equipment table, already pocketing the little gadgets he prefers carrying around. Zak thinks he looks confused, as if he's never seen them before, but it could just be the trick of the light, or something.

Zak releases a heavy breath, "I'm fine." He says and they get ready to start their night.

* * *

><p>"You're ready?"<p>

Zak jumps. He wasn't expecting the low grumble of Aaron's voice so close and he spins on his heel, directing his camera at the one other man in the room with him. Nick was off on the other side of the circle, doing an unnecessary round, but the young man had been doing things like that all night as if looking for something.

"Yeah." Zak finally answers once he focuses. His free hand reaches down to pat at his pocket, feeling a small bottle of blessed water they carry around for little things like this. "Plan..?"

He could see Aaron's face scrunch up as he recalled what Father had told them. "Didn't he say to splash it at 'im? Try to get it on his skin and it should do something. Remember the words?" He nods when Zak nods and the conversation ends when Nick walks in.

"This room is dead, Zak, lets go." The younger man practically growls and behind him Zak could feel Aaron grab his wrist protectively. Zak rounds his camera over to Nick feels his heart drop at the oddness of Nick looking at them without the aid of his camera or flashlight. "Well?"

"We got just one more place to go, dude, slow down." Zak grumbles and cautiously moves forward and out of the room, bypassing all the cold surrounding Nick. Zak's disconcerted by the smile on Nick's lips.

"Yeah. The elevator."

"Yeah." Zak repeats and he leads their way down the stairs. He can't help but feel disappointed as their trek went on undisturbed, their destination coming closer and closer. They hit the third floor and from there, Aaron walks off with a look back. A quiet, "Careful." travels through the hallway to Zak but Zak doesn't answers. He is kind of caught in the way Nick is continuing down the stairs without guide or light.

Nick seems almost too excited to be going into the elevator. He actually wanted to go in alone, but Zak isn't having any of that. It isn't normal that Nick would want to run off on his own, especially into such a tight, enclosed space like that. The morgue at Eastern State had been enough for the younger man.

"Zak, let's go." Nick commands and during an investigation Zak usually has no problem hissing back. He holds his tongue though and follows after disappearing footsteps.

When he next sees Nick, the younger man is standing in front of the elevator with the doors already pushed open. Nick's shining a light in, but Zak's certain its for show. He'd admit it if he could how scared he was to be sharing a small space with the other man. There was no telling what might happen being so close to something that wants _him _and what power it has using the body of someone he cares for. Will it be stronger? Zak could feel the pressure of fearful tears behind his eyes. He wouldn't cry. Not for this. But this demon has marked his body, laid claims upon his soul, could physically pin him and drop him faster than he could imagine. All that power rests within Nick and Zak just cannot hurt him. Zak has to save him.

When Nick turns his eyes on him, Zak felt played as warm brown eyes shined excitedly. "Well? Come on, G, this'll be awesome." Zak breathes a nervous laugh, habit as he speaks.

"I know. Can't wait." Nick lets him in first and says something witty as Nick closes the doors for them.

Instantly, the room felt too tight, but this elevator was large. Big enough to hold in body trays four across. Zak takes a corner, backs himself up into it and faces Nick who is carefully running his hands up and down the door. Zak feels that his breathing is loud. He could only hear his own in a room that seemed to echo every sound they made. "Nick. You cool?" He only gets a hum and he tenses. His limbs come closer to his body as he fought the urge to grab the younger man and shake him into yelling at him."Nick-"

"Sh. You hear that?" And Zak listens. He steps forward, eyes darting around in the dark as echos from up the chute penetrate the thin metal walls of the elevator. Its not coming closer. Its not. It can't be.

"Fuck. Fuck, what is that." Zak practically gasps through. He doesn't know where to look. Banging coming from too far up is distorted from where they sat. Nick stops touching the door, instead dragging his hands along the walls.

"I could feel it. Zak... why can I feel it?" Nick wheezes out and Zak focuses the camera on Nick, trying to read his face on the tiny screen and all he could see was confusion and fear. "I could hear them. Behind the walls. Outside the door." Nick tears his hands away and his eyes are large as they look directly at Zak. He could practically feel his eyes on him. "They're telling me to leave. But that's...man, that's not my name."

"Just- Shit. Just don't move." Zak commands and finally takes the few steps toward Nick. He grabs him, turns him around so that they were facing each other and shines a light in his face. He nearly drops his camera as wide, dilated eyes look blankly at him.

It was their last investigation all over again. Zak sets his camera down on the floor, not at all gently, and takes Nick's face in his hands. "Breathe. Nick, breathe with me." He tells the other as Nick's chest expands and falls flat quickly. The confusion is making Nick panic and Zak knows that feeling all to well. "It won't get you, Nick. It can't-"

"What?" Nick interjects, "What can't? Fuck. I feel suffocated, bro, and I can't. Fucking. _See._Turn on the lights, would you!" Zak cringes as Nick's voice rises and shines the light in his face again.

"They're _on_."

"No. No they're not. Don't _say _that."

Zak had to grab onto Nick's hands in order to stop the young man from scratching at his eyes. He's mumbling about something, "I can't open them- I can't... Zak, there's something on my eyes!" And the words are filled with terror because Zak was sure Nick _knew _that wasn't the problem. Zak's telling him to calm down, that he just needs to breathe and wait it out, but Nick just can't.

Zak had to wrap his arms tightly around Nick, have him so his hands are practically pinned to his chest because he just couldn't have Nick injure himself. He has his forehead pressed against the other's cheek, hoping that Nick doesn't look for a way out like he had done and try to cave his skull in. The body is trembling. Nick never shows this much fear.

All too soon, Nick's eyes dart up, still very unfocused but no less intense as they stare right into his own. He's shaking his head before he's pushing Zak away, so hard that Zak hits the wall behind him. "Don't touch me." Nick says and his voice shakes with pent up energy. Zak desperately wants to know what's going on inside Nick's head, wants to take it away all together. He reaches forward but Nick snaps at him, bearing teeth like an animal.

"Nick. Nick," Zak calls and licks his lips nervously. He has his hands out, trying to look less threatening, "I know what it is. Let me help you." Zak reaches for the bottle in his pocket and Nick shakes his head and backs up even more. So much so, Zak could hear his feet scratching against the floor as he presses himself tightly up against a wall. "Nick."

"Not... Not right. That's not..." the younger man repeats and cradles his head in his hands. He's mumbling even more to himself, words Zak couldn't understand and finally _chuckles_, shoulders jumping as forced out air go through his lips. It chills Zak to the core.

"Nick..? Dude, talk to me." Zak takes on a begging edge. When Nick doesn't respond to him, he pulls the small bottle of blessed water from his pocket. His fingers slips as he tries to unscrew it. "Just wait, Nick. I'm here, I'll stop this- just _wait_-" He nearly drops the bottle when Nick laughs- body wracking laughs that echo inside the elevator.

"It won't help."

This time it is Zak who backs up as Nick talks slow even steps towards him. The air around the other man had changed, and all of Zak senses are telling him to hide. Zak manages to open the bottle, splashing most of its contents into Nick's face and hair but all he does is hiss, his face turning away to wipe the water dripping from his brow. His face is red- red like the water burns.

"Stay away from me." Zak says.

"Not this time, Zak." Nick growls.

And Zak backs up. He backs up until he hits the other side of the small elevator and has no where else to go. He drops the bottle and his hands reach out again, wanting Nick to stay where he is. "Nick? Nick, you're not you. Stop this!" He yells, using just that bit of confidence, but it does nothing. Nick's still coming and Zak does nothing but hold his breath.

"You won't hurt me." Nick tells him and is so damn sure of himself. That cocky smile is on his face, the one he uses when he knows he's getting his way, when he _knows_ he's got Zak pliant and wanting under him. "You won't hurt me. You can't harm this." He repeats before backslapping Zak hard enough to bring a small splash of fresh blood against the wall and hide his face in shadow, "But I have no problems hurting you, _touching_ you." Nick scoffs as he takes his face back, presses so close Zak could feel Nick smile against his bleeding lip. "You can't hurt Nick."


	10. Chapter 10

Rating: M  
>Pairing: NAKRON<br>Summary: Zak does a lot of round about things to keep Nick and Aaron safe. He takes the front so he's the first thing the ghosts see. He taunts the hardest so the ghosts concentrate on him. Zak doesn't like it when spirits come out to bully his partners, so he takes it upon himself when they're not seperated. But this time he may of taken it too far and the recent possession just might follow Zak home.

-

When Zak next wakes up it was in a brightly lit hospital. He licks his dry lips as he tries to get a hold of what's going on. It was quiet but for the beep of the heart monitor and it just got to him just how many tubes were stuck in his body. He panics and it shows on the machine he was hooked up to, but he doesn't want to move. Who knows who's waiting around the corner.

Zak groans quietly as the aches become more noticeable in his body. His torso hurts more than anything, but he doesn't really remember, at least, not the specifics. He still knows who put him here.

He got flashes of Nick, his face distorted in ways he's never seen, looming over him. Not Nick. Couldn't be. Because this Nick hurt him and _his_ Nick would never. They promised each other protection. Nick wouldn't hurt him- he _promised_. But Zak hurts now and though he doesn't remember why he's in the hospital, he knew who's hand had hit him.

"Zak?"

He jumps and his eyes go wide as he looks over to his right. Aaron stares at him, hopeful and afraid. He looks like he wants to come to Zak's side and hold him, but is frightened to touch him. Did he really look that bad? He reaches for his face self-consciously, but the tubes in his arm makes it feel odd to move.

Nick, though. Nick is sleeping. He looks tired and the furrow of guilt was evident on his brow even unconscious. He sobs once, quietly, and Aaron quickly reaches over to squeeze his arm. It doesn't look right to see Nick take up so little space. He seems to fold into himself.

"What's wrong?" Zak croaks.

Aaron sighs and brings his hand back to himself, "A lot of things."

Zak nods. Of course. He fiddles with the hospital gown and shifts uncomfortably when he realizes just how naked and vulnerable he is in a hospital he didn't know. He wants his boys with him on the bed, but that might not be a good idea. "What happened?" He decides to ask instead. He doesn't remember much and he wants to know how he went from the elevator to this bed.

Aaron grunts quietly and falls back against the wall he was sitting against. He leans his head back and rubs his eyes before looking at Zak. "He got you pretty good. Your were a mess." He smiles a little as Zak looks worriedly at himself and pulls at the gown. "Don't even bother. Got you bandaged up a few days ago."

"Days?"

Aaron chuckles quietly at the surprised look on Zak's face. "Don't worry, not too long." He leans forward then, resting his head on his hands. "A lot has happened."

Not enough. Zak couldn't help the tick of annoyance in his voice. "_What_ happened, Aaron."

Aaron's lips purse and it was obvious he was thinking. He drops his gaze and shrugs, "Its best you see the video. But... things should get a little better," he looks up, "Nick saw a priest."

Zak pauses, feeling all the nervous energy swell inside himself. He should of known Aaron would drag him over in the end. Still, he hoped. Zak was scared. The priest is their last resort and if that didn't work...

He sat up, wincing as sharp aches shot through his chest. Aaron sat up straighter as well, but kept back. Zak snickers. "I'm okay, Aaron. Sit with me?" He laughs quietly when Aaron shakes his head.

"'m gonna hurt you, dude."

"Yeah, yeah... is he okay?"

They return to Nick and the aforementioned man shifts in his sleep. Zak finally notices the dark circles under his eyes and can't help but feel guilty that Nick had to go through that for so long. Aaron rubs Nick's back for a few seconds before crossing his arms.

"He's okay. He was sick for a little bit, but he's going to be all right. He's worried," Aaron frowns a little, "He hates himself for hurting you."

Zak shakes his head quickly. "it wasn't his fault though!" Aaron only shrugs and anything Zak was going to say died in his throat. How could Nick blame himself? Zak fists tighten over the thin sheet over his lap and darted his eyes over to the younger man. "Is he still...?"

"That's the good thing." Aaron breathes a sigh of relief and relaxes. He gives Zak a small smile, "I'm not gonna lie. It was scary and from what I could tell it hurt. But Nick is free."

Zak quiets and he could feel himself uncoil slowly as Aaron's words sunk in. Nick is free. That demon wouldn't be touching Nick any more. Nick is cleansed. Zak wants to make sure. He wants to wake Nick up and take a hard look at the other man, but he didn't want to bother him. He suffered enough and he looked like he could get some sleep.

A man walks in and Zak becomes defensive when he stops at the door and smiles. Zak was about to ask him who he was, but the man brightly spoke. "You're awake. That's good, but you shouldn't be sitting up just yet."

He nods towards Aaron and Aaron nods back, saying a name, Greg, or something, before taking a seat. "Greg" comes to Zak's bedside and Zak twitches forward when the other man pushes him back. "You are safe here, Mr. Bagans." He says and Zak slowly lays down, trusting him as long as Aaron trusts him.

"When can I leave?" Zak asks and it takes about an hour to convince Greg, the nurse, and the doctor to let him go before sunset.

This was familiar. Zak sits in the back with Aaron and Nick takes the front, driving them back to their hotel. Nick won't speak, in fact, he moves around like a ghost unwilling to communicate. He wouldn't look at Zak.

Aaron tries to add conversation, something light, because Zak had just gotten out of the hospital, but nothing ever last. He ends up telling Zak about the break the network gave the trio. Their trips were to be suspended, for how long, Aaron didn't really know. They told him that Zak needs to talk to them and negotiate, but even Zak knows from the look on Aaron's face that it was going to be a while before they let them hunt again.

"How's your chest?" Aaron asks and zips up the last few inches to cover the bandages on Zak's chest. The raven haired man was leaning against him, spreading out along the back seat as much as he could. Aaron smiles down at him as Zak stares up at him from his lap.

"I'm feeling it." Zak answers dryly and really tries not to move. He grunts and winces slightly when he felt the car come to a stop. A soft murmur, "We're here" has him sitting up carefully with Aaron's help.

The door opens and Nick finally takes his eyes off the floor. Zak's heart breaks a little bit as the younger man brings a hand forward and pauses, unsure if he could touch Zak. He doesn't like this. "Please, Nick." Zak could do it himself, but he didn't want to accept this new development.

A shaky hand falls into his and Zak grabs on tightly as he steps out of their rented van. Aaron comes out right after, hand around his hip as the door shuts behind him. Aaron nudges him into Nick and the younger man shot a hand out, fingers pressing into his stomach so Zak doesn't end up falling but then it drops away.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't hurt me, Nick." He sighs, the hand not in Nick's coming up to push back his productless hair. He doesn't meet Nick's eyes, not that he could, for a moment before looking into Nick's downcasted face. He holds onto the other man's arm, giving him half a smile as he says, "You know its not your fault, right? All this," he motions to his body, "That- back there- wasn't you."

"But I could of stopped it." Nick mumbles and he feels no less responsible. He pulls Zak along until they reach the pavement. He drops his hands from where he had them on Zak's body as he says, "Maybe I should stay in my room tonight. Alone, you know? I don't know if it'll come back- man, I hurt you. I could hurt Aaron too. And I don't-"

"You won't hurt us." Zak says with a shake of his head and looks at Aaron who has been silent throughout the exchange. The older man looks concerned, but he knows this is between Zak and Nick and only the raven could convince Nick that he was innocent. "I won't let it happen again."

They go upstairs, the three of them piling into one bedroom, Nick's, so he has nowhere to run. Zak winces as he undresses, and he wants to shower terribly, but the bandages on his body are new, the ointments in his cuts freshly applied, and Zak honestly doesn't think he even has strength in his legs to stand up. He's oddly weak, but he remembers the doctors telling him not to push it. He should not have passed out for as long as he had, the injuries he sustained were not that bad, and though his condition brought up questions they let him go as long as he goes to emergency care at the slightest hint of nausea.

Which Zak doesn't really feel now. He feels tired and he sits on the bed only in his boxers as he watches both Nick and Aaron disrobe. As Nick turns around, he pauses. His eyes glances over the bandages littering Zak's body before carefully making his way to the raven haired man, like he just might run if Nick so much as lay a finger on him, and Nick just couldn't handle that, not now. Nick huffs slightly, that shakey smile bringing one to Zak's lips too.

"You're not scared of me, right?"

Zak laughs and scoots back on the bed as he holds onto Nick's arm. "Dude, its gonna take more than that to scare me."

Aaron shakes his head with a snort. He's the last to disrobe as he make sure the door is locked and the lights are out. His pants hit the floor heavily and his weight settles over the bed on Zak's other side. It's tight, but for now its the best way to know Zak won't fall out of bed due to nightmares. "Go to sleep, you two." He mumbles into Zak's hair once he has him tucked against his body, back to chest, and reaches over to squeeze Nick's shoulder before letting it just wrap loosely between his younger two companions' bodies. Nick doesn't get as close, but his hand is entwined with Zak's, warm and gentle. They're close enough to breathe in each other's air and Zak could just make out his brown eyes in the dark, completely familiar.

When Zak doesn't feel like he was going to fall over every half mile he walks, they finally get their tickets to fly home, making it three days after the incident. Zak doesn't hurt as much and the marks on his body are fading. They had scared him at first, and he was sure they scared everyone that saw them, because the marks were by no means random and obviously planned. They look demonic by nature and Zak swears he's seen something similar in one of Lady Snake's books. He feels as if he should of paid more attention.

They do take the week off. The network wasn't expecting the short video of evidence, nor were they expected to look through them. In fact, they tried asking for the videos before Zak could even see them, but Nick and Aaron refused. These videos were personal- it had footage they didn't want _anyone_ to see- and they weren't going to hand it in when they understood nothing.

The footage was put in the closet, forgotten as the boys calmed down. Zak thought it was surely sweet, these few moments where they simply sat around and enjoyed each other's presence, shoulder against shoulder or one laying on another lap. He didn't think he could count the times he had Nick or Aaron comb through his hair as they watched television or sat in his backyard. It was surely domestic, and for once Zak was able to trick himself into believing they lived a life out of the spotlight, that he did not hunt the ghosts that both tormented and kept these men together, and that he lived like this everyday until the day he dies.

But still, it isn't perfect. Even if Nick slowly becomes comfortable with himself and starts trusting himself again, he does not go anywhere near his own house. He won't see Annabelle and both Zak and Aaron know how much that hurts the younger man.

So he asks Aaron to leave for a moment and Aaron calls up a friend and heads out to another independent artists' exhibition. He has to tilt his head a little more as Aaron lands a kiss on his lips and then watches amusedly as Nick grins and pulls Aaron in by his shirt for his own, and then he's gone.

They find themselves on the living room couch, sitting knee to knee as Zak channel surfs. Occasionally Nick would ask him to stop, but he quickly gets bored and the channels start changing again. The silence between them is thick despite the mindless drone of the TV.

"What's on your mind?"

"Want to watch the footage?"

Zak bit his lip, smiling slightly at the younger man once they talked over each other. He shakes his head and his hand spiders across the cushion to grab onto Nick's. "Nah, bro. Later. Maybe tonight, when Aaron comes home."

Nick sighs deeply and he seems to sink into the couch. It was obvious the younger man wasn't letting it go. They sit in silence until the nagging need to ask Nick comes along and Zak just can't keep his mouth shut.

"Why don't we go visit Roni and your daughter?"

Nick shook his head, as expected. "G, you know I can't do that now..."

"It was a one time thing, Nick, it won't happen again."

"I don't care- I mean, I do. It _might_ happen again. I can't expose Annabelle to... to this." Nick winces.

Zak gives Nick a small, pained smile, "What happened to this super ghost-hunting daughter thing you were hoping for?" The younger man scoffs slightly and hefts himself off the couch, dragging Zak along with him.

"It ain't happening."

Zak hates to hear Nick let go of another dream. He follows after the other silently, finding them going down into the dungeon. It seems the more they live together, they started sharing the same little sanctuaries. Nick kind of looks at home sitting in his self-proclaimed throne so Zak doesn't kick him out of it like he usually does. He lets Nick sit there and think.

Nick doesn't tell him to leave, so Zak turns up the heat and then finds a book to read. He drags a stool over and leans against the wall, opening the book onto some random page, immersing himself into a story he's never bothered to read before.

Its minutes later and Zak was more than half way done with another short story when he feels eyes on him. He sees Nick watching him from the corner of his eye and lifts his head to meet that soft gaze. He tilts his head in question but Nick simply shakes his head. Zak narrows his eyes.

"No, there's something. What is it?"

Nick opens his mouth but they shut with resolute click. It doesn't matter because Zak could practically read it off the younger man's face.

"Dude, I'm not afraid of you." Nick just swallows thickly. "You've gotten bigger, but I could still throw you half way across the state, Groff."

That makes Nick snort in surprise, cracking a genuine smile that brightens his face from the gloom it had. His eyes drop and his hands run back and forth over the armrests in nervousness. "I... I know that, man. I hear you, I... I know I don't want to hurt anybody." He licks his lips, "But Zak, I can't even touch you or Aaron without feeling sick. How am I go-" he chokes for a bit, but he meets Zak's eyes. He wants Zak to understand and Zak sort of gets it.

"You're not gonna hurt them, Nick. You're not a monster, you know that?" Zak murmurs and he wishes Aaron were here. Aaron understood a little more than Zak does, and sure Zak has been possessed a couple of times, wanted to kill his two partners in the dark those few, fearful nights, but it never got to him like this. He could let it go, by some unknown power, or sheer will, Zak allows himself to let it go.

Nick isn't doing that, like Aaron had done years ago when he had thought he just might kill the priest helping them at Bobby Mackey's and again when he dared take a step towards Zak with the intent to hurt him. Zak doesn't understand why they let it get this far, but he knows those two could work it out together.

Nick looks at him like he wants to believe him and its then Zak makes the decision to call Aaron so they could meet up at Nick's house.

"I'm taking you home. I bet your daughter misses you."

The drive is tense with Zak at the wheel and Nick besides him, fingers squeezing and occasionally popping together. It only gets worse as Zak parks next to Aaron's SUV. The eldest was already sitting by the front door, waiting for them with half a cigarette done between his fingertips. He offers them a huff, but Zak declines and Nick looks like he wants to pluck it from Aaron's fingers and finish it off, but he doesn't. He chews into his lip instead.

Aaron scratches out the fire and Nick unlocks the door. Immediately they hear someone coming into the welcoming room and Roni blinks in surprise before giving them all a smile. A few days ago she was informed of the situation, Zak wasn't entirely sure who called her, but at least she is hospitable.

"You guys are alright?" She asks and she does come around to pull Nick into a hug, despite the near deer-like look he gives them all. She looks at him with worry when he doesn't return the hug. "Nick, are you still...?"

"He's not." Zak grumbles. "He's clean. Completely. No demons, or ghosts- no evil entity is attached to him." And that's good, because Veronique looks like she's about ready to grab their daughter and run. They'd have it no other way.

Veronique exchanges a glance between the three of them, feeling the tense atmosphere that surrounds them all. She pulls away with another concerned look towards Nick, and this time Zak could tell it was for his well being. He knew their relationship is complicated, but they still cared for one another.

She nods towards the couches, "Go have a seat. Watch some TV. Whatever, you guys know the house. I'm just going to get Annabelle ready," she says and heads up the stairs as they crowded around in the living room.

Nick falls in with a huff and Zak follows, crashing into him slightly, but Nick just slaps his thigh playfully, then leaves him alone. Aaron takes the one solo chair on the opposite side and grins supportingly at the younger man. Nick needs it now, and neither himself or Aaron were going to leave his side.

"We can't stay long." Nick murmurs into the quiet room and he doesn't meet Zak's eyes, but Aaron's. Zak sees where this is going- Nick gets Aaron to play along with him and they overrule whatever Zak has to say. Zak sits up straighter and opens his mouth, but Aaron grunts and shakes his head.

"Nah, man. We're here as long we need to be."

Zak relaxes but Nick is still tense. "What's wrong, Nick?"

"I didn't care about her at all. Not once, Zak, not while I was gone." The words rushes through Nick's mouth, "I know I won't hurt her... but hell, how can I look her in the eyes?"

"G, don't say that." Aaron speaks up. "It wasn't like that. You know it." He meets Zak's eyes for a second before continuing, "Your mind was elsewhere. That demon, spirit- whatever, it was in you for a long time."

"A long... No, it was just while we were there, Aaron." Nick says a little confusedly. Zak feels a little sick, but there was no stopping it now. Nick would have to know.

Aaron looks just as unsure as Zak does, speaking about how aggressive Nick has been even before they travelled. Zak knows that it'll just be a minute before Nick gets tired of half-answers, but it feels too soon when Nick turns and grabs his arms and look into his eyes.

"That long?" Nick asks and Zak could see how badly Nick wants him to tell him 'no' or 'I don't know'. Zak could only nod.

Nick bolts from the couch and stands in the middle of the room. Zak could see right over the younger man's shoulder Roni pausing by the staircase. Zak pleads for her to leave and just as he sees her take Annabelle back upstairs Nick growls.

"That long. I hurt you, Zak, and you didn't _say_ anything?" He scoffs lightly, "No wait, you told me that it hurt. Fuck, Zak, Aaron. Why didn't you stop me?" He paces and Aaron stands. Zak feels a little to lightheaded to do that just yet.

"I didn't know, Nick. Calm down-"

"Calm down? This- all of this- could have been over a long time ago!" he rounds over to Aaron, who spoke, and pins him with a glare, "Since you came home, huh?"

It feels like he's swallowing bile, but Zak manages to say, "Longer. Knew it before it even got you."

Aaron's mouth opens and closes, eyes darting between the two men in front of him. Nick's gaze pierces into him. Zak wants to square his shoulders, wants his voice to be steady as he tells the younger man that, yes, he knew. That he was trying his damnest to protect them both. But all he can feel is guilt seeping into the cracks Nick's broken look made. Zak drops his eyes and he could only nod.

"Nick-" he hears Aaron start, but heavy footfalls seem to silence them all as Nick paces and finally leaves. Zak hears keys and then the front door opening and slamming shut. Minutes later the sound of Nick's SUV is roaring and he is gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Rating: M  
>Pairing: NAKRON<br>Summary: Zak does a lot of round about things to keep Nick and Aaron safe. He takes the front so he's the first thing the ghosts see. He taunts the hardest so the ghosts concentrate on him. Zak doesn't like it when spirits come out to bully his partners, so he takes it upon himself when they're not seperated. But this time he may of taken it too far and the recent possession just might follow Zak home.

-

They left Veronique and the child not to long afterwards, promising her that they'll find Nick, that they got it under control. After all Nick couldn't of gone far, and Roni trusts them to know where to look more than anyone. The white lie stings in Zak's mouth. They weren't going after Nick.

They waited instead. Zak and Aaron went home, both huddled in the backyard patio, keeping warm next to the fire pit sitting where the coffee table used to be. Its getting late, almost morning actually, and the fires are dying down into the coals, but Zak doesn't want to leave just yet.

"We should go to bed." Aaron murmurs finally. He takes a look at the watch on his wrist and pulls Zak in. The heavy weight rests upon his chest, the spiky hair tucking in under his chin. He takes these moments he's allowed to take care of Zak seriously, and right now the raven could use some sleep.

Zak shakes his head once. "Dude, not without Nick. Where can he be? He won't go to Veronique. Where is he staying?" He's been wondering this for hours already, taking each place Nick could be hiding into account. Vegas was by no means tiny- bars, clubs, casinos are open from night to morning and Nick had no problem paying for a hotel room. He can't be alone now.

"We have to find him."

Aaron drags him back into the seat just as Zak stands. "And where will we start?" he asks dryly, "You know I'm all on for taking a nightly walk around town, but its late. And Nick could come home any second. You wanna still be here when he comes back don't you?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Then we stay."

Zak groans in annoyance and sinks against Aaron's side. "I don't want to go upstairs." He grumbles.

"Then we'll sleep right here." The older man concedes and he rubs up and down Zak's shoulder. He throws his feet up right on the fire pit's edge, the embers just warming his feet. The other man manages to curl around him, arm thrown over his hips. Zak's body is distorted in his sitting position, but he finds no trouble falling asleep to Aaron's breathing and the bubbling of his waterfall.

When Zak wakes its gradual, and the shades are pulled down around him to keep the sun from bothering his sleep. Its just a little chilly this morning and his skin is pimpled from the wind blowing in and the absence of the warmth that stayed with him all night. He blinks confusedly at his blurred surroundings, wondering where Aaron had gone, and fumbles around for his glasses.

Better. He stretches once his thick, black rims sits on his nose and pulls his arms up over his head. He hears talking from the kitchen. "Aaron?"

The older man doesn't answer him so he eventually gets up from the couch and rearranges his clothes as he walks back inside. Aaron's on his phone, talking in a muted tone as he scopes out the fridge.

"Come home." Zak hears Aaron demands in that hushed way and turns around with a couple of fruits in his hand. He smiles at Zak when he sees him and hands him the orange. "We're worried, G. Where you been?"

Zak starts to peel as Aaron takes the apples to the sink. Shouldering the phone, he continues to talk while he washes and later slices, "We've been waitin' up. You come home."

"Tell him I'm sorry," Zak quips quietly as the plate was placed in front of him on the kitchen table. Aaron goes for the milk and comes back with it and cereal. Aaron repeats the message and then gives Zak a half smile.

"He says he's sorry too, boo." He gets the bowls. "You come home, I'm too tired for this."

Zak starts to wonder what's going on, but he listens as well as he can as he pours for the both of them. He doesn't start to eat and simply sits with his arms crossed until Aaron ends the call and sets the phone down.

"Eat."

"Shit, Aaron. Tell me what's happening."

Aaron chuckles tiredly and shakes his head, "Later. Right now its breakfast time. I got up extra early for this, man."

"You could of at least made bacon." Zak jokes.

The other laughs and starts to eat. "Shut up. At most I can make coffee at this time. At least I got us some food." He snorts at the small pout Zak gives him, and he nearly gets up to get that frying pan, but Zak snickers into his bowl and eat what's in front of him with a playful smile taking the corners of his lips.

"Bitch."

Aaron nearly spits out his cereal and answers laughingly, "Says the diva."

Its coming around lunch time that Nick comes home and Zak is sitting alone in the living room newly showered. Tired eyes meet his, but there's something different about them, stronger, accepting. He gives Zak a half-hearted smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Zak answers quickly and gets up. He's still dripping water from his head, still shirtless and skin cold from the water, but he takes the other man into his arms and breaths him in. Nick smells like sweet tobacco and alcohol, the stench of casino still on his clothes, but he's happy the younger man came home so soon. "You exploded on me, man."

"That's what she said." Nick shoots and Zak huffs amusedly in his neck, pulling away. Nick drops his eyes and bites his lower lip before saying, "I get it. I see why you didn't say anything before. I would of done the same thing." He lets fingers play along Zak's lower back. "Would of kept my mouth shut too if it meant you and Aaron wouldn't worry."

"It was still stupid. You still got hurt." Zak mutters and takes Nick deeper into his home, shoving him into the couch. The circles are under Nick's eyes again and Zak wonders if he slept at all. "Its not too late for an afternoon nap..."

"And be awake all night? No thank you. Where's Aaron?"

Zak pushes back his hair and shakes the excess water at Nick who made a face. "Where you think."

"Shower." Nick grunts lets his head fall back. "I need one too."

"Is that all you need?" Zak asks, voice slow and low, and Nick knows that tone. The corners of Nick's lip turn up and he reaches out blindly for Zak, who puts his hand in his, and pulls him closer. The older man gets on Nick's lap, towering over the younger man who still has head turned upward. There is a flash of tongue that Zak watches like a hawk as Nick watches him with slitted dark eyes.

"I missed you." Nick murmurs.

Zak knows what he means but he still says, "You were gone the night." He bites off a smile when the other rolls his eyes at him.

"Shut up." Nick groused and brings his arms up so he could play with the wet strands around Zak's neck. "More than that. Before then. I barely remember..."

"Is it like that?" Zak asks seriously and finally settles himself on Nick's thighs since Nick won't let him leave his lap, not when he's looking at him like this. "You forget?"

"Now I do. I mean, I _remember_. But that wasn't me. It feels like..." he shrugs and his breath hitches slightly when Zak leans down, nose brushing against his cheek as the older man finally gives in and leaves butterfly kisses on the corner of his lips and chin. "Out of body experience."

"So you know that wasn't you."

"That wasn't me."

Zak gives him an honest smile and presses his lips against Nick's, moving them slow and gentle. The hands at the base of his neck thread into his hair, pulling him down, but he breaks the kiss before things get too heated. "You pieced this together yourself?"

"Accepted, more like. You've been telling me that since I got out of it." Nick grumbles and tries to pull him down again, but Zak fights. He whines, "Please?"

Zak snorts fondly and finally relents. He doesn't get why Nick suddenly feels more comfortable with touching him again, but he'll take what he could get. He leans in and Nick opens his mouth for him, accepts his curious tongue. The fingers in his hair tighten and Zak groans. The raven hears footsteps coming their direction and he smirks against Nick's desperate, moving lips and grinds against him just right to get the younger man to gasp. He hears Aaron grumble.

"We haven't done anything more than cuddle in a month and we're leaving me out?" Aaron complains teasingly from the stairs. Nick pulls away, panting as he peers over Zak's shoulder while the other mouths down his neck, licking skin that tastes of sweat and something else he has been missing. Zak molds his body against Nick and he doesn't miss the way the younger man's chest jump as he inhales sharply.

"Just get here." Nick pants, and he's back to demanding things despite being completely pliant under the raven haired male. One hand drags down the curve of Zak's back in that tempting way, notices the way Aaron's eyes darken as they pass the two small dimples at the dip. "Wouldn't mind you here too, G."

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to know." Aaron snickers and comes near, pulling his shirt off as he walks. Knee on the outside of their legs, he catches the hand that slaps him in the chest, massaging the knuckles, and leans over them both. Nick pulls his hand away only to run his fingers back on Aaron's chest, feels the soft, sparse hair against his fingers- and they really should move this to the bed.  
>But then Zak moans against him, breathy and warm from where they are leaving marks on his neck and shoulders, his dick is hard in his sweats that is pressing into his stomach- and hell, if Nick wasn't hard and wanting too. He lifts his hips into Zak, grinds into the toughness of his own jeans and the junction between Zak's legs. He misses this weight on him, misses them both, and he's both glad and upset when Zak crawls off of him so Nick could crash Aaron against him and ravage his mouth.<p>

Aaron doesn't fall onto Nick like Zak does. He sits next to him instead, pulls Nick up from the back of the couch, hand rough on his hip. Zak bites his lip, watching with bated breath as they kiss with a clash of teeth and tongue. He snaps out of it to climb out of his his pants and boxers, cock already pulled up to his belly in his arousal. He catches the way Nick's eye flashes over to him and sharpen. He moves away before Nick gets grabby.

"We gotta move this somewhere else..."

"Hell no." Nick says around Aaron's mouth. Aaron makes a face and pulls away so he could get Nick out of his shirt and the younger man doesn't fight him as he glares at Zak like it'll get him closer, "Right here, Zak." The raven gives him a silent stare and finally sighs.

"Fine. I'll be right back." He walks off, takes two steps at a time up the stairs and could feel Nick's eyes on him as he disappears from their sight. When he gets back, Aaron has Nick down to his boxers, the material hanging off his hips as he lays horizontal along the couch, Aaron hovering over him.

"Come here." Nick growls over to him and Zak shivers at the tone. He tosses the tube somewhere where they won't lose it and his eyes widen in surprise as Nick grabs him by the hip and pulls his cock down to lick at the crown. Aaron grins from where he is straddling Nick's legs, the younger man's cock in his hand, and watches the way Nick's tongue curl around the reddened head of Zak's cock before just as red lips wrap around the tip. He darts his eyes back up at Zak.

"How you wanna do this, boo?"

"Hmm?" Zak hums distractedly as he languidly pushes between Nick's lips. He doesn't know where to rest his hands, so they scramble before one goes to Nick's shoulder, the other to scratch gently down Nick's scalp. Nick moans and Zak's eyes flutter shut and sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. "Um-hmm.. I don't know. What?"

Nick laughs around him and Zak releases another whimpering moan. He pulls off and stokes the spit-slick cock in his hand. "I'll decide for you then. Get on the end of that." He nods towards the tent in Aaron's sweats and really the first thing that came to mind is why is Aaron still dressed.

Aaron snorts at Nick's choice of words and grabs the lube. "I got a better idea." He manages to pull Nick's boxers from under him and off his legs, throwing them over his shoulder. Slicking the hard shaft in front of him, he says, "Ride him. How long's it been?"

"Fuck, Aaron." Nick hisses and tenses. His hips jolt upward as Aaron massages right at the base of his dick with his thumb. "Not yet, not ready."

"G, you're not gonna hurt him with him on top of you." Aaron tells him and grins up at Zak. Zak still sucks on his lip and nods, grabs the tube to wet his fingers and swipes them on his hole before getting in front of Aaron on Nick's lap. "Not without stretching, boo."

"Definitely not without that." Nick agrees, but he is obviously impatient now that Aaron has let go of his arousal. He fits his hands around Zak's slender hips, holds onto him because if Zak moves he's going to fuck him. He waits- forces himself to wait, and it feels so good to have this control again.

Zak gasps at the first digit that enters him and looks over his shoulder at Aaron, who leans down and kisses the back of his shoulder. Zak lets himself fall forward in offering, forehead pressed onto Nick's chest as he arches into Aaron's fingers, gets used to having something in him again. The stretch stings and he grits to teeth. "Another."

"Shush." Nick quiets and brings a hand between them to stroke Zak in a light grip. Its a good distraction and Zak mewls at the battling sensations. "No rush."

"That comin' out of your mouth?"

Nick laughs, "Yeah." He knows when Aaron adds a second when Zak twitches forward and holds his breath, "Sh..."

"S'good." Zak breathes and he pushes back against Aaron's hand. He could take it, wants it even, and growls low when the older starts scissoring his fingers. Aaron murmurs to him to relax, keeps that same, grumbling tone of voice that makes his heart flutter and warms him from the inside all through the prep. He loosens him enough to slide in a third and Zak's back curves unimaginably so, nearly tips over as his leg falls from the couch when he spreads his thighs wider.

"Careful." Aaron husks and Zak doesn't care any more, shoves back onto the retreating fingers and back into the hand circling his cock. They slip out eventually and Aaron sits back. He fists himself with the remaining lube and watches as Zak grapples for Nick's erection and slides him in like he's hungry for it. "Jesus. Zak."

Nick would of answered with something similar if he wasn't so busy catching his breath. His fingers twitch from where they are on Zak's thigh, scared to scratch him because he's done that too much already. Zak settles his hands on Nick's stomach and holds him down, gets used to the girth he's accommodating. "Too fast-" Nick stutters.

"'ts good though... fuck," Zak whimpers and forces himself to relax. Nick settles in balls deep and he fills him up so good, but the burn stops him from moving just yet. He grabs one of Nick's hands and puts it on his chest, wants the younger man to touch like he knows him, rather than seek his permission, and nearly cries his relief when the younger man confidently feels his shoulders to the muscles on his chest.

Zak groans and its much too _good_ when Nick wets his thumb with spit and rolls it on one of his nipples. He drops his head and squeezes around Nick, pulling a gasp from the other and a demand, "Fuck- _ride_, Zak."

Zak's eyes flashes over to him, just black in a ring of ice blue, and he he rolls his hips just so, enough to have Nick quiver and to grab onto his hips in a steel like grip. The hard dick between them bobs as Zak sets a rhythm, quick, short bounces on his lap, keeping him in deep right up against his prostate. The way Zak molds around him, how his hot, tight walls clench and pulls at him has Nick breathless and he fears cumming to soon because its been so _long_, and he doesn't remember the last time he got lost in the feel of the other man rather than the need to dominate and relishing in the sight of Zak frightened and trying to escape- No, that doesn't work for him, but this does and Nick has to shut his eyes because Zak's body is glistening with sweat and his face is pure rapture, his cock a leaking mess without even a hand on it and _fuck_-

He shoots his load, his hips twitching with each spurt of hot cum he leaves within the older man and Zak rides it out, even though Nick knows he's going to be complaining about it all the way to the shower. Nick wants to apologize for it being too soon, but Zak leans down and kisses him, rubs his angry-red erection between their stomachs and moans into his mouth like it didn't matter. Then he remembers Aaron's right there, fucking ready for Zak so they can finish. Nick swipes his tongue within Zak's mouth once before pushing him away.

"You okay?" Zak pants and his fingers flutter along Nick's face to wipe the sweat from his brow. Nick would of rolled his eyes at the tenderness if he didn't feel this overwhelmed. He remembers being angry at the thought of Zak going to Aaron, but now that's all he really wants to see. He nods and lets go of Zak's hips, can forgive himself for the red finger marks he leaves, and traces his fingers down to where they were still connected. The older man sighs but he does move off his lap, Nick smiling at the discontent on Zak's face when they part.

"I wanna see." Nick murmurs and Zak smiles again and looks over at Aaron who sits at the other end of the couch, waiting patiently. He looks ready to blow, just like Zak does. Nick chuckles and sits with his feet on the floor once the other has gone of his lap. "Enjoyed that?"

"A little too much, man." Aaron laughs and grunts as Zak falls against him, legs tangling and spreading out along the couch. They're really too big to be on it like this, but it looks like Nick isn't annoyed when he's jousted by Zak's kicking feet and perches himself on the arm where he can get a good enough view for this.

Zak looks at Aaron questioningly but Aaron shakes his head, mutters, "Like this," and cups his hands on Zak's ass, dragging him forward onto his dick, rubbing their erections side by side between their bodies. He has a leg thrown over the younger man, keeping him close, the other threaded between Zak's, their hips slotting together until its perfect.

Nick watches silently, no where near that blind jealousy, but he does envy the way they move together, slow and sensual like they got all the time in the world. There is a kindling of arousal just under the surface, but Nick ignores it to watch the expression on Aaron's face change and how Zak manages to curl into Aaron's chest and fit against him like he's smaller than he really is. Their hips move faster and Zak finally gives in, reaches between their bodies to hold their cocks together and stroke.

"Wanna cum," Zak whines and Nick moves his gaze to Aaron who flutters his eyes open and nods. One of Aaron's hands leave from where they are pressed into the flesh of Zak's ass, fingers glistening with the shine of cum and lube and it disappears between their bodies. Nick is sure he's stroking them both off, damn sure of it when Zak writhes and loses control, when both hands shoot up to Aaron's shoulders and he tenses with his release. A string of whimpers and moans leave Zak's lips and soon Aaron could be heard gasping, his free arm is wrapped so tightly around Zak it looks like he is trying to pull him into his body. They're gorgeous when they're together and Nick wonders how a demon could even convince him otherwise.

Zak's head lolls sleepily onto Aaron's shoulder and Aaron shakes him just slightly as he says through his breathing, "No naps. You'll be up all night."

"You're always up all night." Zak argues, but he does sit up and he makes a face at the mess between their stomachs. He takes a look at Nick to see if he's okay and Nick just raises an eyebrow and shrugs. Zak grins. Nick puts an arm out.

"Don't come at me, you're a mess."

"You love our mess." And Zak tries to get on him, but Aaron still pretty much has his arms wrapped around the other's middle and pulls him back against his chest. Zak makes a surprised noise as even more stickiness is pressed along his back.

"You need the shower?" Aaron throws over at Nick and Nick snorts.

"Not as badly as you two." He's amused by how Zak squirms and pushes at Aaron's arms, only unsuccessful because Aaron is relentless and Zak doesn't often use his strength unless he's showing off. "I could actually use that nap."

"Now, G? You know you won't be able to sleep." Aaron counters and finally lets go of Zak, who huffs and pulls himself away from the other two men. They watch him stand and Zak pretends he does not feel the twinges in his bottom and thighs. He smiles up at Zak and grabs a shirt from off the floor, flinging it at the other man to wipe himself up.

Zak grumbles as he wipes up his stomach, "If I have to stay up, you have to stay up." Nick laughs. "Plus. I have to see the video." He doesn't miss the way the smile wipes off Nick's face.

"You mean, not the exorcism right?-"

"We have that too?"

"You just want the elevator." The younger man quickly counters and is pleading with him with his eyes.

Zak looks at the other with concern, his gaze exchanging between the two. "Why. Are you guys hiding something from me?"

"No. It was successful. Its just not important." Nick says. "I don't want you to have to see it- see _me_- like that."


End file.
